


Citrus

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 20,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little sting on the tip of your tongue that leaves you with the sweetest aftertaste. A collection of MidoTaka drabbles, prompts, headcanons, ficlets, and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillows

**Genre: Humour, Friendship**  
**Rating: G**  

**Headcanon:**  Takao cannot sleep without pillows and Midorima knows this. Whenever they would happen to sleep together (most often at training camp) and there would be _no_ extra pillows for Takao, Midorima would (secretly) let Takao cling onto him.

 

Takao liked hugging pillows when sleeps.

He liked wrapping his limbs around the soft cushions, liked the feel of its fabric against his face when he squeezed it closer to him. He liked snuggling it under or over the covers. Sometimes, Takao didn't even need a blanket. All he needed was a pillow, and its warmth would be more than enough.

A night without a pillow by his side was a lonely night. A night without a pillow was a sleepless night.

_Takao liked hugging pillows when he sleeps._

He also preferred body pillows.

One time at training camp, Takao had been faced with a huge dilemma. The room he had shared with Midorima had  _no_  extra pillows. In fact, they only had just the right set of commodities to use—a pair of futon and one pillow that went along with it. Of course, they could have easily asked for another pillow, but apparently, there were  _charges_  and they had no budget for that.

So Takao started wailing, flinging his arms up in the air in the most dramatic way as he cried out, "How am I going to sleep for the night?!" and "Aw man, this sucks! I knew I should've brought my own!" And then he turned to Midorima. "Shin-cha~n!" He whined and pulled at the sleeve of the other's shirt. "I can't sleep without a pillow. Give me yours."

Midorima shook Takao's hand off of him and quickly swooped his pillow out of his reach.

"Use your own pillow," he said coldly. "If you can't sleep, it's not my problem."

"Hmph. How mean."

Midorima ignored Takao's remark and nestled comfortably under his blanket. Meanwhile, Takao gave one last grunt in frustration and threw the sheets over his head, mumbling, "Shin-chan's so mean..." There was no exchange of good nights. Only the sound of the lamp being switched off by Midorima.

Later that night, Midorima wasn't able to sleep as quickly as he would have wanted to. Studies occupied his mind—he mostly mused about how he was going to begin a class project which was already due by next week. The stress was obviously keeping him up, because after all, Midorima was still a regular high school student, and he made sure that academics were also his top priority. It wasn't always  _just_  basketball.

_And Takao should do the same_ , Midorima would sometimes think. Not that he was concerned or anything.  _Of course not._  He just didn't want to be bothered over lending notes and teaching how a particular assignment goes ever so often.

Midorima nodded in agreement with himself, when his train of thought was suddenly cut short.

Low sounds broke the silence of the room, and Midorima quickly put his guard up, thinking that a cat might have been nearby (he also shuddered because he simply disliked cats). Until he realized how silly that thought was.  _There couldn't possibly be a cat inside the room._  And that the low sounds were actually soft snores and deep breathing—not purring or hissing.

He sighed in relief and turned to the futon next to him.

It was Takao after all.

The light from the lampposts outside streaming through the shoji windows gave Midorima a clear view of Takao—his mouth was slightly agape as he lay sprawled over his futon in the most unattractive manner, his sheets bunched up at the feet.

Midorima shook his head. After all his complaining, he ends up sleeping like... _this_. He would say 'like a baby' but that didn't seem quite appropriate.

Midorima turned away, deeming it time to get some sleep, when the light snores started to sound like mumbles. Midorima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Takao, are you awake?" He whispered. The sleeping figure, of course, did not reply. So Midorima dismissed it.

That was until the mumbled sounds became a bit clearer and Midorima could actually make out words from it.

"Shin-chan..." Takao muttered in an idle slur. "...is stupid." He turned his back to Midorima, and Midorima had just felt a little vein throb on the side of his temple. Because stupid?  _Who was?_  Takao mumbled more intelligible words and the last Midorima was able to understand was "...I want pillows..."

Midorima was in disbelief. "He couldn't possibly be still thinking about that."

Yet again, Midorima had dismissed it, wanting to really get some shut-eye this time. When he heard tussling of sheets, and all of a sudden, he felt two hands start palming him. Midorima shot up, outraged as he saw Takao upright and his hands freely feeling its way over his personal space.

"Takao...!" He hissed. Midorima didn't dare yell. Captain Ootsubo and the rest of the senpai who were in the other room wouldn't be too pleased about it. "This is ridiculous!"

And it really was.

Somehow, Takao had managed to get under Midorima's blanket, and when Midorima pulled it away, there Takao was, clinging onto his leg and arms securely fastened around his thigh with no plans of letting go anytime soon. And Takao looked so comfortable, that for some reason, Midorima couldn't seem to just shake him off. Not when his face hailed pure innocence, a small content smile even gracing the corners of his lips.

"Honestly..."

Midorima released a sigh and slowly slipped his leg out of Takao's hold. Takao stirred a little, feeling for the warmth the he once had. Midorima then pulled him up ever so gently by the arms until their bodies were in level. And Midorima was probably going to regret this in the morning (or not?), he had let Takao wrap his arms around his torso, his legs scrambling over Midorima's own.

Takao's grab was instant as he snuggled against Midorima's chest.

"You fool..." Midorima trailed off silently as he weaved long fingers in the point guard's locks, pulling him closer.

Midorima was glad he didn't give Takao his pillow.

[omake](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9479908/2/Pillows)


	2. A New Game

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**  
**Rating: T**

 

The course of the afternoon was the same as always.

At the end of every tiresome practice, Midorima and Takao would be the first ones to hit the locker rooms to freshen up—this was to call dibs on the less than dirty shower stalls, because apparently certain ones were cleaner than the rest, and it would be kind of gross to be bathing in a stall with mold and grime practically growing on the tiles. It's  _first come, first serve_ , if you will. Also, it sucked having a school janitor that only came in twice a week to clean.

After the sweat of the day had been washed away, Midorima and Takao would pack their things—Takao blindly stuffing his clothes in a big clump inside his duffel, and Midorima giving him a sort of displeasured look, because it was such an eye-sore for him to see things in such a mess. (Midorima liked his laundry folded and neatly put inside his bag).

The two would then bid their senpai goodbye—more often, it would be Miyaji yelling at them to come to the next day's morning practice on time unless they wanted to get run over by Kimura's pick up. Not that they were ever late, though. They didn't dare test Miyaji's patience.

Takao would chuckle at this,  _Miyaji-san, hostile as always,_  and run next to Midorima, who was just about nearing the gym's exit.

The bike racks (which were Midorima and Takao's last stop before heading home) were located at the back of the gym. One bike stood out among the rest. It didn't fit the racks like the others did. Actually, it didn't fit the parking space at all! How could it, when a rickshaw was attached to it, of all things.

Along their regular course was deciding who would pedal the unusual vehicle on the way home. This would be decided by playing a round (or three...or five...if Takao tried hard enough, and if Shin-chan was feeling generous) of janken.

To say the least, Takao was  _not_  fond of this game. The game in itself was fine—making either of the three shapes with a hand, finding the right timing and right shape to counter,  _pfft. It's kid's play._  But what  _really_  got to him was losing against Midorima every _single_ time. Again—Every.  _Single_. Damn. Time. Like, how does he even do it? It was like the skill was  _innate_  in him.

Midorima didn't think strategically about it. He didn't apply some sort of mathematical formula to equate whatever shit. He  _just_  won. All the time.

Sometimes, Takao would be so convinced that maybe it was Midorima's strong belief in horoscopes and fate. Maybe his lucky items  _did_ work. Maybe Takao should try it out, too. But just in time, he would recall all the weird things Midorima had to carry around... _in public..._ and would think, no. He didn't want that.

Takao sighed.  _Here we go again._

It was when accidentally stepping on a random twig and breaking it in two when Takao had thought of such a brilliant idea—a new game they could play. A game he knew he would definitely win because, ' _Shin-chan would never let himself go all the way!'_

(Not that Takao  _would_ , but it's not like he minded... The point was he  _should_  win).

"Shin-chan, I propose a new game," Takao announced in all grins as Midorima loaded the last of their stuff at the back of the rickshaw.

"What is it now, Takao?" Midorima was almost sighing as he replied.

"How about we play something else other than janken?"

Midorima looked at him incredulously. "And what could that possibly be?"

Takao rummaged through their things (much to Midorima's dismay considering how he had fixed everything literally just seconds ago), and from his satchel, he took out the barely finished box of Pocky he secretly snacked on during the five minute breaks at practice. " _Tada_ ~" The point guard said in a sing-song tune, waving the box in front of the shooter. "Now, I'm sure you know how this works, Shin-chan..." Before Takao could continue though, Midorima had cut him off.

"I refuse," Midorima spat.

"What? Why?"

"I refuse to play such childish games."

"It's not childish!" Last time Takao checked, his classmates were playing it in the obscure parts of the classroom, or under staircases. Though, the only thing Takao really needed to do was provoke Midorima into playing. And if he said the right words... "Or maybe you're actually afraid you'll lose, huh? Afraid 'destiny' won't back up this time?" Takao quoted the word 'destiny' with his fingers.

Midorima darted at him.  _Bingo._

"Fine." Midorima declared, reluctant as he was, he shall not take Takao's insults (teasing, really) lightly. "Let's do it."

Takao smirked. "Heh. That's what I thought. So, whoever bites off first loses, yeah?" Midorima simply rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Takao had pulled out a chocolate-coated biscuit stick, and popped one end between his lips. "There, Shin-chan, you can have the chocolate part," Takao mumbled, careful not to drop the treat.

Midorima stared at his end bitterly before releasing a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

Takao could only grin in satisfaction as Midorima leaned closer. He looked so pained having to do this, it was almost amusing.  _Shin-chan is so cute like this._

Both ends of the stick were inside of each mouth, and as Midorima got closer, Takao could feel confidence and anticipated victory stirring within him.  _It was just a matter of time before Shin-chan felt embarrassed enough to completely back away._

But the problem was, Midorima  _wasn't_  backing away.

And suddenly, Takao was just slightly on the brink of panicking.

 _'What is he_ doing? _He's supposed to be biting it off! Shin-chan, stop!'_ Midorima inched even closer, and the voice inside Takao's mind only screamed louder. The shooter was a good two centimeters away from him—dangerously close with his eyes slanted, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, and concentrating hard.  _'Bite it off, damn it!'_  Because Takao was sure as hell he  _won't_  be the one biting it off. Takao had to win this one.

Then he felt it.

A light brush of Midorima's soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones. The warmth of his breath mixing with Takao's own. And then...and then...the piece of biscuit that was formerly in his mouth had been swiped away. For a quick second he could taste the faint flavor of shiruko, overwhelmed by smooth chocolate and traces of biscuit crumbs, and he could taste Shin-chan. And he tasted so _damn_  good.

He wanted to pull him closer, but Midorima had already backed away.

And it clicked.  _I never knew Shin-chan could be so bold..._

"I guess I win," Midorima brought on suddenly, swallowing the last bite of Pocky he had taken from Takao, not even batting an eyelash, as if he was strictly doing business.

_...And so sneaky!_

"What's wrong, Takao?"

Takao collected himself before replying—in fear of suddenly combusting from all the heat he was feeling from his face. "S-Shin-chan, that's' not fair!" Takao cursed inwardly. The stutter sounded so uncharacteristic of him. "You took my piece. I didn't bite it off so it doesn't count. I want a rematch."

"Stop it. This is ridiculous," Midorima stated and was about to ride back when Takao looked gravely at him

"We do a rematch or we don't go home."

Thirty minutes later, Midorima and Takao were both in the back of the rickshaw, consuming the last Pocky stick from the box, panting quite breathlessly, hair a little bit disheveled, and sweating.

Midorima pulled back for the nth time. "This is no good. Next time, we'll do our old routine."

Takao steadied himself against the wooden frame and wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah..."


	3. Textbooks

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
**Rating: G  
College AU**  

 **From the ask box meme on tumblr.**  1) Give me a pairing. 2) Give me an AU setting. 3) I will write you a three-sentence fic.  
(Revised and expounded version) 

 

When Midorima came in his apartment that afternoon, he was greeted with the sight of Takao sitting on the floor in a lotus position in the middle of the living room, stacking up books that looked like his medical books.

Midorima shut the door behind him, Takao seemingly unaware that the bespectacled man had entered, and released a sigh. How many times did he have to remind Takao not to go cluttering things up?  And even more so since it was actually Midorima’s things he was meddling with.

It’d been about a year now since he and Takao moved in together, and ever since the first day, Midorima had made it a strict rule to keep everything tidy and organized. When something would be taken out of its place, it had to be put back to where it had originally come from.  _Strictly_.

One of the things Takao liked misplacing was his coffee mug. He never did learn to wash and put it back in the cupboards after he was done. Even up until now Midorima had to go so far as to leave post-it notes as reminders in places Takao usually left it—like the bathroom (don’t ask), by the bedside, on the coffee table, in the kitchen sink (and he didn’t even bother to wash it! Seriously now, it’s right there!)

Looks like he was going to have to make Takao sleep on the couch again (Takao learned his lesson like this during the first few months of living together).

“Takao, what in the world are you doing?” Midorima asked mildly, although he was already massaging the bridge of his nose.

Takao looked at him with a wide grin as he flipped through the pages of the ‘Anatomy of the Human Body’ book, which was about as thick as the circumference of his ankles. “Wow, Shin-chan! Your books are amazingly thick!” Takao said, astonished, and stacked it up with the others he already built up.

Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch and sighed as he walked over to him, ready to give him a good scolding. “You really shouldn’t go—“ But he was cut off by a clumsy bump to the lips.

Midorima instantly met Takao’s eyes when the latter pulled back, still having that ridiculously wide grin of his’ plastered on his lips. Midorima couldn’t help but look away as blush slowly crept on his cheeks.

“W-what was that about?” Midorima asked uneasily, adjusting his glasses as if to hide his flustered expression behind the action. Midorima never did grow used to Takao’s surprises, even after all this time.

“I can reach you, Shin-chan,” Takao beamed at him. Midorima then realized that Takao was right—they  _were_  in level. It was much easier to take in Takao’s beauty like this. Not that Midorima would ever admit it, though.

Midorima’s expression softened, when suddenly, a tiny question occurred to him.

_How?_

He looked down to see a rather irksome sight.

Takao’s bare feet on his textbooks.

“ _TAKAO_!!! Get  _off_  my textbooks!”


	4. Full Mouth

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: T**

Midorima felt a twitch in his eyebrow—the nth time that afternoon since he’d comfortably settled in the library with the sole intention of studying. The shooter wanted to do some advance reading. It was basketball season, after all. And because of all the overtime and extra practices they were having, he thought that he’d catch up with his academics whenever he had free time.

But unfortunately, due to some _disturbances_ , Midorima could barely get through his notes. He was internally furious at all the feet-tapping, finger-drumming, song-humming noise he was hearing. Andby the looks of it, it seemed that Takao wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Midorima though, was not going to fuss about it. Why? Because he had other better things to do. Like figuring out this English passage.

At least he _tried_ to.

Midorima looked up with only his eyes, covering the lower half of his face with the textbook, so he could discreetly check on Takao, who was just right across the table from him. _What nonsense is he up to this time?_ And in the point guard’s hand, Midorima noticed, was something that looked a lot like a lollipop. Midorima scoffed.

“We’re in the library, you know? You can’t eat here.”

Takao responded belatedly as he was too immersed in trying to unwrap the plastic from the treat—which was quite tricky. _How did they wrap these things?_ “Huh? Ah!” Takao grinned at Shin-chan. “No one’s looking.” He continued to tinker with the plastic wrap—that which made some unpleasant crinkling sounds (much to Midorima’s further annoyance), until he had successfully taken it out. Takao happily popped the candy in his mouth.

“Want one?” Takao offered, voice muffled. “I have more here… It’s for my sister…” he trailed off, patting his pockets. “…But since I bought like, five, I could spare one for Shin-chan!”

“Save it,” Midorima spat. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Huh… But Shin-chan, it’s not like you’re not used to hearing me speak with a full mouth…” Midorima did a double take. Did he just _hear_ what he thought he heard? He would have chocked on air if it were possible. _How inappropriate!_ “Remember that time in the locker room?”

Oh, Midorima remembered clearly, and he wasn’t going to stand hearing the very awkward—very _physical_ …story.

Midorima threw himself forward across the table, clamping two large palms over Takao’s mouth, and Takao almost chocking on the lollipop stick if he hadn’t taken it out on time. The point guard flung his arms, screaming a muffled ‘ _Help!’_ then pushed Midorima off of him.

“Shin-chan! What the hell was that for?!” Takao said, gasping. “I could have died!”

“You’re not supposed to go about private matters in a public place!” Midorima ended up yelling. The little scene didn’t go unnoticed be neighbouring students. And so feeling slightly embarrassed at the unrefined behaviour he had displayed, Midorima quickly sat back in his seat.

 “What?” Takao gave a puzzled expression

“The thing in the locker room!” Midorima said desperately, squeakily as he was trying to minimize his voice.

“Oh, that! What’s wrong?” Takao asked, now resuming his candy-eating. “I was just gunna say that time when Miyaji-san brought a container of those diced pineapples, and I totally ate a mouthful. But Kimura-san wanted to hear a joke, so I ended up talking with a full mouth and ended up laughing at my own joke and almost chocking on the pineapple bit. That was crazy, right?”  Takao chuckled upon the recollection.

Midorima, though, had a recalled an entirely different thing. And he somehow felt ashamed for misinterpreting such a simple idea in the most… _inappropriate_ way.

The shooter cleared his throat, hoping to bring up a new topic, just because he decided that lingering on the previous topic will no doubt start deteriorating his concentration—at least, what’s left of it.

“Aren’t _you_ going to study? We don’t have all the time in the world, you know.”

“Aw, does Shin-chan actually care?” The point guard teased. This earned him a scoff from the other. “But no. Not right now. Don’t worry, Shin-chan. I’m sure I’ll get around it with my fighting spirit!”

Midorima released a sigh and adjusted his glasses. “That’s why you’re no good, Takao,” he said, ready to give Takao a good speech or two on how exactly he was _‘no good’_. “You never—“ But it seemed that Takao was engrossed with something else to even spare Midorima a glance. “Hey! Are you listening?”

Takao obviously wasn’t. He was far too busy tasting the sweet treat in his mouth, sensually running his tongue on the sugary goodness, popping it to and fro from his lips, and sighing with delight at frequent burst of cherry flavour.

Midorima caught himself staring at Takao in a trance, face flushing without him even realizing, and jaw dropping just slightly.

“Ah, Shin-chan…” Takao finally said, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, a streak of saliva still bridging his lips to the treat. Takao licked his lips. Midorima swallowed. “Did you say something…?”

At this point, Midorima wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the desk. _This is ridiculous!_ Glaring at the piece of candy, he quickly reached for it and ripped it away from Takao’s fingers then threw it flawless into the trash bin in the corner.

Takao looked back at the treat, genuinely outraged. “Hey! I was enjoying that!”

“ _I could tell_!”

Then he looked back at Midorima.  “Huh, Shin-chan, why are you so red?”

“I-It’s nothing!” The shooter then sank in his seat, quickly grabbing the textbook he was previously reading, and hid his face behind it.

_So much for studying._


	5. Quirks

**Genre: Humour, Friendship**   
**Rating: G**

 

Sometimes, Takao would ramble on about Midorima’s quirks. How cute he thought they were despite how weird they could get—like Shin-chan sleeping with a nightcap on (how Takao knew this was because of their ever-so often sharing the room together during training camp in the summer), because seriously, “Who even does that anymore?” Takao chuckled. 

Takao’s favourite—which was how Midorima got so paranoid about fortunes and luck that he’d even go so far as to get Takao’s  _own_  lucky item. It was as if Shin-chan actually _cared_  about him—though, that wasn’t quite the case since Scorpios were actually ranked last that day, and Midorima just didn’t want Takao’s ‘bad luck’ rubbing off on him since they spent most of the day together.

“How mean! It can’t be that bad!” Takao huffed, rejecting the bottle of vinegar Midorima had handed to him.  

“Take it!”

“No!” Takao pushed the bottle away. Sure enough, the bottle had slipped out of Midorima’s hold, fell, and broke. The two reeked of vinegar during class.

And there was so much more Takao wouldn’t be able to talk about all at once. But that didn’t mean that he was going to stop anytime soon. Even though Midorima was prominently blushing and wanted nothing more than for Takao to shut up, because he was feeling pretty much embarrassed.

Of course, Midorima wasn’t going to admit that. So he simply got up from his seat, made up some lame excuse, like forgetting his lucky item at some place, and left before Takao could look back up at him and his crimson flushed face.

“Where are you going, Shin-chan?”

“Lucky…item…!”

As Midorima quickly made his way out, Takao chuckled to himself. Shin-chan’s lucky item was right under his desk (Takao remembered Midorima keeping it in there earlier—come on. He was a bit more perceptive than Midorima gave him credit for) and thought that Shin-chan flustering when he couldn’t control the situation was one of his favourite quirks, too.


	6. Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Krissy](http://shintar0.tumblr.com) and I have very active imagination.

**Genre: Humour, Friendship**  
**Rating: G**  

 

Midorima was tying his shoe laces when he noticed a shadow loom over him. He looked up with only his eyes to see that Takao was in front of him, bent over with his hands perched on his knees, and just… _watching_  him. Midorima sighed. “What is it?”

Takao shook his head. “Nothing…”

The shooter went back to his laces and after he was done, he made his way to the court. Sure enough, Takao had followed right behind him. As if sensing this, Midorima turned around. “Stop that.”

The latter didn’t reply. Midorima, on the other hand, decided to ignore him and got started on some shooting. But right then, it was as if he could _feel_  Takao’s stare just  _boring_  into him. It was unnerving, and it obviously disrupted his concentration.

“Stop that!” Midorima finally snapped. When suddenly, he had to take several steps away, shocked upon facing Takao who was merely just centimeters away from him. Had he been standing that close all this time? If they were similar in height, their noses would have already touched!

“What in the world are you doing, Takao?!”

Takao giggled, and simply said, “Let’s have a staring contest, Shin-chan!” He sat down on the floor and patted the seat next to him.

Midorima rolled his eyes. “No.”

“C’mon! Please?”

Midorima scoffed in reply, but was hit on the hip with the basket ball that ever so conveniently rolled towards Takao’s way. “What the—!“ Midorima sputtered. When he turned back to the perpetrator, he was already being given that look he could never say no to. So with a groan, Midorima said, “Fine. But you have to stop this nonsense afterwards, do you understand?” and sat in front of Takao.

Takao nodded, “Of course, Shin-chan! Whatever you say.”

And so Midorima and Takao spent the next few minutes of practice staring idly at each other.

“You blinked,” Midorima said, looking straight into Takao’s silvery-blues.

“No.  _You_  did…”

And that was how Takao used the staring game as an excuse to stare into Midorima’s lovely emeralds.

“Takao, you blinked again.”

“No, I didn’t.” Though Takao  _did_  actually blink, he had no plans of stopping the game anytime soon. The funny thing was, Midorima didn’t seem to mind at all anymore.

In the opposite end of the court, Kimura was trying his best to hold Miyaji back.

“Kimura, they’re being gross! I’ll run them over!” 


	7. Breakfast

**Genre: Romance**   
**Rating: T**

 

Takao woke up to the feeling of Midorima’s warm bed, comfortably snuggled under the sheets—Shin-chan had tucked him in even after he’d already gotten up. Takao smiled in content, let go of the pillow he somehow ended up hugging, and hopped off bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and Shin-chan’s oversized shirt.

Takao did a few stretches before making his way outside. He got a good whiff of coffee brewing and slightly burnt food, and followed the scent to the kitchen. There he saw Shin-chan standing in front of the stove, and as just as Takao had thought, attempting to cook something up.

Takao chuckled. “Good morning, Shin-chan…”

“Ah, Takao, you’re awake.” The taller man turned back. “I made… _am making_  breakfast…” The burning smell grew stronger, and Midorima frantically turned off the switch of the stove. “Was…”

Takao had to commend Shin-chan. Although, the guy knew he wasn’t the best person you could put in the kitchen to make a meal for you, it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Do you like fried rice?”

The contents in the pan were black and almost ashen when Takao took a peek. He got a piece of what looked like a grain of rice and put it in his mouth. “It’s a little…bitter.”

Midorima sighed. “You don’t say. Well, what do you want? I can toast bread for you.”

“Actually…” Takao trailed off in a languid slur, eyes slanted. “I’m not hungry for bread… Or food.”

“Huh? Then what?”

A little smirk played on the corners of Takao’s lips as he pulled Midorima by the waist band and dragged him into the bedroom


	8. Warm

**Genre: Frienship, Romance**   
**Rating: G**

 

It turned out that it really  _was_  a cold day. Takao inwardly cursed himself for not listening to Shin-chan. Now he had to suffer the brittle cold seeping into hands because he decided not to bring his mittens, because he thought, “Psh. I can take the weather no problem.”  _He was so wrong_. What’s more is that all he was wearing was a sweater. And his pant pockets weren’t of much help. Where was he going to shove his hands for warmth now?

“Brrr…” Takao’s teeth chattered as he intensely rubbed his hands together, breathing on it every so and so seconds to keep them from going numb.

With all that shivering and shaking Takao was doing, it was no surprise that Midorima had noticed him.

“What’s wrong, Takao?”

“A-ah! It’s nothing!” Takao smiled halfheartedly.

Midorima knew it was an obvious lie, of course.  “You’re cold, aren’t you?”

Takao’s smile faltered and he laughed sheepishly. “Yeah… You’re right. But I’m fine!”

“Well, it  _is_  your fault. I _did_  warn you.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Takao spat and turned away, continuing to rub his hands.

When, suddenly, he felt warmer ones over his own. Then the next thing Takao knew was that Midorima had grabbed his freezing hand and shoved it inside the pocket of his coat. The inside of the pocket was warm, even more so when he was sharing it with Shin-chan’s unbandaged right hand.

Takao looked away, flushing slightly. “T-thanks…”

As if mirroring Takao, Midorima had looked away, too—doing this as he laced his fingers with Takao’s. “Sure…” They both smiled silently to themselves. 

“Uh, Shin-chan? What about the other one?” Takao inquired later on, now feeling his other hand go numb.

“That’s not my problem anymore!”


	9. Tiny

**Genre: Friendship, Humour**   
**Rating: G**

 

“Shin-chan. Put it back.” Takao stared up at Midorima with furrowed eyebrows, arms across his chest, and looking quite furious.

“Takao, you’re being unreasonable.”

“Shin-chan,” Takao repeated. This time with more edge. “Put.  _It._  Back.”

Midorima rolled his eyes and with a sigh, granted his partner’s wishes. “I simply don’t understand you.”

Takao had then taken a few steps on the step ladder and reached for the book that Midorima had just put back previously.

“Takao, I do  _not_  understand you,” Midorima said again.

The point guard faced him. “You make me feel tiny!”


	10. Sleep

**Genre: Humour, Romance**   
**Rating: G**

 

Takao tossed around in his futon for how many times that night now—he wasn't sure. He lost count. It had been hours ago since captain Ootsubo deemed it 'lights out', but even after all the time had passed, Takao still couldn't get to sleep.

Sighing in frustration, Takao threw his sheets off of him and sat up. Maybe a good stretching of the muscles would help him relax. Takao then scanned the room, and he realized that it wasn't too dark that he couldn't see anything, nor was it too bright that he could distinguish every object clearly. Oh, but what great luck he had for he was able to vividly see Midorima's features (the shooter was sleeping near the window).

Takao scooted closer to him, a grin playing on his lips. He whispered excitedly to himself, "Heh. Shin-chan's asleep!" And to be sure, he even waved a hand in front of Midorima. Of course, Takao gained no response. Satisfied with this, Takao snickered and got himself comfortable in a lotus position, just right beside his sleeping teammate. "Wow, Shin-chan has a nice sleeping face," he mused. "There's no sign of his grumpiness at all!"

Watching Midorima was not enough, though. Takao moved even closer, enough that he could hear the sleeping figure's breathing pattern. "He's so calm…"

Suddenly, Takao had a thought—a very  _interesting_  thought. He pulled back, the grin on his face growing wider. And with a chuckle, Takao pinched Midorima's nose. He stayed like that for a few seconds and only let go when Midorima's expression changed—brows furrowed, and frowning.  _Did he actually feel it? How cute!_  Takao did this for a couple of more times until he decided that he was going to burst out laughing if he went on.

But, oh no, Takao wasn't done  _yet._  Next, he tried tickling Midorima by blowing into his ear. The latter did nothing at first. But when Takao continued, as if unconsciously sensing this, Midorima's hand flew to his ear. Takao was almost smacked if he hadn't pulled back on time.

"Oops…"

Takao hummed to himself and thought that it was time to stop _for real_. Because after all, what was annoying Shin-chan if he didn't get to witness his precious reactions? It was less the fun.

But Takao  _did_  want to try one last thing.

 _Just…_  He thought,  _what if…_  And brought his face down so he was hovering over Midorima.  _He won't…_  Takao moved closer, their faces just centimeters apart.  _Know…_  And took a deep breath in,  _He's…_  Shut his eyes tight.  _Asleep…_  And pressed his lips firmly, but gently on Midorima's own.

Takao pulled away. And blushing like mad, he quickly jumped back into his futon and hid under the covers.

Sixty seconds later, Takao was fast asleep.

Midorima, on the other hand, turned around away from Takao. His green eyes were half lidded as he brought the tips of his fingers to his lips. He felt his cheeks burn red.  _He felt it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a pun for that line 'lights out', except it's set in Teikou with the MiraGen also at training camp. So coach announces lights out, right? And everyone should be starting to get their butts under their blankets. Then Aomine gets punched in the face by Kuroko...and passes out.
> 
> Ha ha. It's okay. No need to laugh.
> 
> Ah, and I don't think I've thanked you guys for all the kudos and that one comment. I don't usually put any notes in here (unless it's story related), but yeah. Thank you very much! It makes me really happy ;v;


	11. Counting

**Genre: Romance**   
**Rating: T**

"Seven… Eight…"

Midorima could hear Takao trail off softly from behind him, but no matter how soft it was, it didn't stop from disturbing his sleep. Midorima huffed, flopping onto his back before facing his partner. "What are you doing?"

"A-ah! Nothing! Please go back to sleep, Shin-chan! I'll be quiet."

With a shake of the head, Midorima flipped over to his side again, back facing Takao, and shut his eyes. With the latter not making any more noise, Midorima fell asleep once more—it was still early in the morning and it had been an exhausting night, after all.

Takao, on the other hand, waited to make sure that Midorima was slumbering away to dreamland, before he slowly pulled down the sheets to reveal more of Midorima's exposed back.

"Nine…Ten…" He whispered quietly to himself, smiling lovingly, as he continued to count the rest of the marks he had left on Midorima's skin last night.


	12. Clean

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
 **Rating: G**

“Takao, you have a little bit of rice on your cheek.”

The point guard brought his chopsticks down from his mouth and faced Midorima. “Oh?” He replied but shrugged it off in mere seconds like it was nothing and continued to eat.

Midorima, who was particular with cleanliness, couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed. That grain of rice on Takao’s cheek was catching his attention a little too much. “Aren’t you going to wipe it off?”

“Well, Shin-chan, I was hoping  _you_  would!” Takao exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful of food.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s romantic! C’mon, Shin-chan. Don’t you watch anime? The hero would always take that little grain of rice out of his love interest’s face and eat it. How sweet!”

“How unsanitary,” Midorima scowled.

Takao pouted. “Okay, I get it. Geez. You don’t have to be so mean about it. Even though we’re dating…” Takao muttered the last part under his breath, but did as Shin-chan said anyway and took the rice grain out. Just as he was about to wipe it onto a table napkin, Midorima suddenly took him by the wrist and brought his fingers to his mouth. He lightly nipped off the grain of rice from Takao’s index.

This left a very flushed Takao.

Midorima, who was in six shades of red, turned away.

 “Shin-chan! How bold!”

“S-shut up, Takao!” Midorima spat.

“But you know? I’m happy…” A genuine smile tugged on the side of Takao’s lips.

“I’m glad, then.” Midorima paused. “By the way, is your face clean?”

Takao’s smile fell. “Are you kidding me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m simply making sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anime cliché. I decided to give it a go.


	13. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone!

**Genre: Angst**   
**Rating: G**   
**Adult AU**   
**Italics is a flashback**

_“You are my Shin-chan… My only Shin-chan…” The man sang in a breathy whisper. In the background was the beeping of a _life support_. He smiled up at his partner, locking his gaze onto him, as the other’s eyes started to well up with tears. “You make me happy… When skies are grey…”_

_He continued in between short breaths, lacing his frail fingers into long warm ones._

_“You’ll never know dear… How much I love…you…”_

_A high-pitched sound broke throughout the room which seemed to go on forever. Midorima shot up and shook Takao by the shoulders, chanting his name loud and desperately, uncertain and full of despair. Then it had hushed down to sobs._

_Midorima pulled Takao up in a tight embrace, his tears soaking the other’s hospital gown. “So much..! I love you so,_ so _much…”_

“But they took my Kazunari away…” Midorima trailed off silently, putting a fresh bouquet of flowers on the stone marble in front of him.

A little girl pulled onto his pinky finger. “Daddy… I miss daddy Kazu…”

 “I miss him too, sunshine.”


	14. Trick or Treat

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: G**

 

"Trick or treat, Shin-chan," Takao said with a grin as he approached the shooter, effectively interrupting him from his tenth 3-pointer that afternoon. Midorima only looked down at Takao, puzzled and not quite understanding what the other was saying. "Ask me, trick or treat!" Takao said again, smile not faltering.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. What was the point of this, he thought. But it was best to get it over with as soon as possible. "Trick or treat…" He replied in a monotone.

"Treat for Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed merrily and jumped into Midorima's arms. Instinctively, the shooter had caught him. He was now carrying Takao like a princess. "Take me home!" Takao pointed towards the gym's exit, urging Midorima to go forth.

Midorima sighed and dropped Takao to the floor and went back to his shooting.

Takao cried out in pain. "Shin-chan, how mean."

"Your place after practice. My family is home."

And thank the deities Takao's family was out.


	15. Hot Cocoa

**Genre: Friendship**   
**Rating: G**   
**Kindergarten AU**

“It’s hot…” A bespectacled boy trailed off silently then called out to his friend as loud as his timid voice would let him. “Takao…!” It came out more as a cry, really.

Takao-kun was in the corner getting some snacks he would share with the other boy. He was fighting for his own portion as his classmates did the same. But in spite of all the commotion the children were making, Takao’s senses for his friend were sharp as ever.

“Shin-chan?” Takao called back, when he felt something slip off his fingers. “Hey! Don’t take that!”

“Takao…”

It didn’t take long before the raven-haired boy finally made his way back to Midorima. His shirt was stretched out in front of him, brimming with assorted goodies. Then, with a grin, he laid them all out onto the little blue. “He-he. I got a lot!”

“Takao…my hot cocoa…” Midorima brought up again. “It’s hot.”

The other giggled. “Shin-chan, it’s supposed to be!”

“Yes, but…” Midorima looked down at his cup with a pout, the steam from it tingling his nose. He then brought it to his lips, and testing, he tasted the hot liquid with the tip of his tongue. Midorima squeezed his eyes shut and frowned when he ended up burning himself.

“Shin-chan, do it like this!” Takao said and reached for his own drink before blowing into it. When he deemed it cool enough, he took a big gulp, the chocolate forming a mustache on his upper lip.

Midorima did as Takao demonstrated and blew air into his cup as well. But moist started clouding up his glasses. With the sleeve of his arm, he wiped off the moist and repeated the action, only to end up with the same result. “It’s no use,” Midorima sobbed.

“Shin-chan is silly!” Takao reached for his friend’s glasses but the latter had pulled back. “No?” Midorima shook his head.

Suddenly, Takao’s face lit up as if he’d thought of an idea. “I know! Shin-chan can have mine until his’ is already okay!” The raven-haired boy offered his drink to his friend.

Midorima looked puzzled at first, but took a sip from the cup anyway. “It’s…good…”

“Right?”

The bespectacled boy smiled in content while the other munched on some snacks.


	16. Mine/Yours

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**  
**Marriage AU**

 

One day, Takao spontaneously decided that he wanted a picture of holding hands with Midorima with their wedding rings on. As he got ready with the camera, he couldn't help but give Midorima an odd look.

"Shin-chan, why are you taping your fingers?" Midorima had stopped doing this since after graduating high school, so to see him doing it again after a long time was somewhat strange.

Midorima was silent as he wrapped the last strip of tape, ripped it off, and securely slipped on the gold band back on his now taped ring finger. He then took Takao's hand in his' and held it tight.

After taking the photo, Takao had still kept wondering about the taping. So for the second time, he brought it up.

And finally, Midorima answered. "So everyone knows it's me…" he trailed off lowly, "…holding your hand. And not anyone else."

Takao noticed a flicker of possessiveness glinting in Midorima's eyes.

"Then… Shin-chan…" Takao said, standing up as he reached for a marker, and sitting back down.

"K-Kazu! What are you doing?!" Midorima looked intrigued as Takao started scribbling on top of his hand. _'Kazunari's'_ , he wrote. And on his own hand, ' _Shintarou's'_

"There!" Takao exclaimed.

"What does this—?"

"C'mon, Shin-chan! It's pretty self explanatory!"

Midorima released a sigh in understanding and let small smile grace his lips, before taking the picture himself.


	17. Drunk

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: G**

 

“Shin- _chaaan…_  Let’s do iiitt…” was Takao’s whiny slur against Midorima’s ear. The latter cringed in displeasure.

“Control yourself, Takao.” It was bad enough that Midorima put up with Takao’s endless ranting about all the ‘dirty things’ he wanted to do to him (like pushing him in a puddle of mud, or getting dust all over his best suit—pfft. Drunks), but to have Takao suddenly cling onto his arm as Midorima tried to maneuver the steering wheel was obviously not making things any better.

“But I want Shin-chan  _noooowww…_ ”

The car almost swiveled, so close to hitting the curb—so close to giving Midorima the biggest heart attack of his life.  “Get off me!” The greenhead demanded, unlatching Takao’s arms from his waist, and his face away from his loins.

Fortunately, Takao finally let go, throwing his hands up high above his head.

“Whooaaa!!! Rollerrr coasterrr!!!” Takao screamed in bliss. But apparently, he’d thrown his hands up so high that he actually ended up hitting his fingers on the roof of the car. “Oww… My finguurrss…” Takao cried, staring at his fingers pitifully.

“Honestly…” Midorima glanced at Takao and shook his head.  _Never again will he let Takao drink more than five shots._   “Takao, where did you say your new apartment was again?”

“New aprtmeee _hhnnttt…?_ ”

“Yes, the one you moved into a week ago.”

“Aprtmeee _hhnnttt…_ ” Takao repeated, dazed. Midorima, on the other hand, kind of just wanted to smack Takao right there and now. “Ah That! Oookkaaay… Turn left!”

Midorima turned left.

“Nooow, right!”

Midorima turned right.

“ _Nooow…_  Left again!”

And Midorima just followed Takao’s directions for the next fifteen minutes. But damn, he should’ve known better than trusting a drunk for directions.

Soon they had found themselves in the same area they had left the first time.

“Takao, we didn’t go anywhere!”

“Ahhh… Oops…”

“ _Oops_ …” Midorima muttered under his breath, irate painting his face.

“Lemme do it agaiiinnn… Shin-chaaan, go  _sturaaiight…_  Takao flung his arms in front of him. “Theeennn riiiggghhhtt!” He leaned to his right. “Theeen left. Now stop. SHIN-CHAN,  _STOP_!!!” Takao practically yelled, effectively startling Midorima and making him step so hard on the break that he almost sent their faces to the windshield, if not for the seatbelts that were keeping them in place.

 “Ta-ka _-O_ …!“ Midorima was just about to kick Takao out of his car, when he noticed the seemingly familiar street.

“Here we aaree…” Takao said in a gleeful slur.

“Takao, this is my apartment building.”

Takao looked at Midorima, eyes clouded with fervor as he lazily grabbed Midorima’s collar. “ _Exactlyyy_ …”

And then…

He passed out.

Midorima sighed hopelessly. “You fool.”


	18. Mustache

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: G**

There was a time when Takao actually tried to grow a mustache. His upper lip was dotted with stubble, and so was his chin. It was the most exciting thing for Takao at that moment.

Midorima, though, was anything but. He  _hated_  it. He refused to kiss Takao, and even went so far as to not lay a single finger on Takao’s face.

“Shin-chan! Why won’t you kiss me?” Takao whined one day.

“Shave, then we’ll talk.”

“Hey! That’s discrimination against bearded people, you know? Discrimination against Santa Claus!”

“Takao, I’m not going to kiss you unless you shave! Case closed.”

Takao lasted for another three days, until finally, he picked up the razor and said goodbye to two week’s worth of mustache growing. It was fun while it lasted, Takao supposed.

“Shin-chan, I missed you!” Takao said, the sides of his mouth finally cleared of facial hair. He tackled the taller man to the bed and proceeded to having the best and longest (and sexiest) make-out session of their lives.

When  _Midorima_  tried to grow a mustache (he was curious), Takao asked him if he was growing grass as a joke.

Midorima told him that he wasn’t going to kiss him.

 _Ever_.

It wasn’t a joke.


	19. This Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](http://diaemyung.tumblr.com/post/63738929511/expressions-of-love) cute little comic.

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 

“I love you this much, Shin-chan!” Takao grinned, stretching his arms wide apart. Midorima, though, had not reacted at all. Not even a trace of interest on his face. Instead, he’d scoffed and walked passed Takao, telling him to get to pedalling because it was getting late.

Dismayed as he was, Takao obliged.

The next day was a weekend. Midorima had asked Takao to accompany him to get his lucky item. They’d taken the rickshaw, parked it somewhere private, took the train, and by early afternoon, they’d found themselves on the other side of Tokyo.

“Shin-chan!” Takao whined. “This is taking forever, and we’re so far already! Where the heck are we going to get your lucky item?”

“This much,” Midorima said.

“Hah?”

“Nothing. Let’s get going.” Midorima strode off hurriedly away from Takao, hoping the other won’t notice the colour on his face and realize what he’d actually meant.

Ah, and Midorima’s lucky item were striped socks, which he’d been wearing all this time.

But Takao didn’t need to know that.


	20. Cool Kisses

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 **Headcanon** : Takao likes cool kisses.

Takao was fond of kissing Midorima after practice, just when the shooter had a nice swig of water. Takao would be there, standing beside him already on his tiptoes. And once the shooter finally turned to him, Takao would unexpectedly pull him down by the nape and kiss him, feeling Midorima’s still cool and moist lips on his own.

When the kiss was done, Midorima would be left hot, flushed, and just a bit dizzy.

“Q-quit doing that! Someone might see us!”

“Sorry, Shin-chan. Can’t help it.” Takao would grin, and walk off first. Midorima would quickly follow, stumbling just a little bit.

_Just a few feet away..._

“Did you see that?” Kimura nudged Miyaji. The blonde was fuming.


	21. Affection

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T  
Living in together AU**

 **Headcanon** : When Midorima's most affectionate.

 

Midorima was probably most affectionate towards Takao (aside from sex) was in the morning, when the latter was still fast asleep. When he  _didn’t know_  Midorima gazed lovingly at him and smiled without holding back. When Midorima gently caressed the side of his face with the back of his index, trailing down to his fine jaw line, and stopping at the chin where Midorima ran a thumb over his lips—the same pair of lips Midorima poured his love and soul into when they kissed.

Sometimes, Midorima fiddled with the ends of Takao’s hair as he muttered many thanks. The strands of hair on Takao’s head didn’t even amount to how thankful Midorima was to have someone like Takao by his side.

And just before Midorima got out of bed, he would nuzzle Takao’s neck and whisper  _“Good morning, Kazunari,_ ” very lowly.  He didn’t kiss him. He was aware of his morning breath.

Now, there was a reason why Takao liked to ‘ _sleep-in_ ’.

 _“Good morning, Shin-chan,_ ” he would smile to himself after hearing the door of the bedroom shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through the chapters and I'd realized that 'Date' was actually day 4 on the 30 day OTP challenge, **not** day 2. Hah. And the funniest thing happened, I _deleted_ it--completely forgetting that I _didn't_ have any back up of that file. I'm honestly really upset (and very pissed). But ah, what can I do, right? I'll try to rewrite it using the same story line as the original. For now though, I'll be holding off the challenge until I've written all the days and can post it consecutively.


	22. Lap

**Genre: Romace**  
**Rating: G**

 **Headcanon:** Takao liked to lie on Midorima's lap.

 

A lot of times, when they’re sitting on top of the highest hill they could find, isolated from everything else in their own little world. Midorima didn’t have soft legs like a girl’s, and Takao knew this, but found comfort in them—wouldn’t want it any other way.

Lying there, he would stare with admiration at the bigger man’s features from that particular angle. The perfectly sculpted jaw line he’d trail kisses on, the neck he left marks on. The way Midorima’s emeralds shine in the sunlight, and the way his hair is gently swept away by the passing wind.

Takao moves, shifting a little from the discomfort of the grass poking through the clothes of his back.

“My legs are numbing, Takao.”

“I love you.”

“W-what’s with that?!”

Takao doesn’t say anything, only grins and looks back lovingly as he reaches for Midorima’s face.

“Honestly.” Midorima releases a sigh and leans down to plant a chaste kiss on Takao’s lips.


	23. Habits

**Genre: Romance, Humour**  
**Rating: T**

 **Headcanon** : A few of Takao's habits.

 

Takao had the weirdest habits,Midorima noticed.

One of this was when they kissed.  _Always_  when they kissed. Midorima would find Takao  _literally_  all over him. Straddling him, sitting on him, or basically just  _on_  him. No matter where they are.

On the couch, for example, as they’re sitting comfortably  _beside_  each other, Takao would subtly shift to Midorima’s front, arms thrown around the bigger man’s neck and pulling him close. The next thing Midorima knows, Takao’s sitting on  _him_.

On the bed, Takao manages to flip them over. It didn’t matter that Midorima weighed more than he did (how Takao does this, Midorima had no idea). Then he would sit on Midorima’s stomach, lean forward and put both hands on the side of Midorima’s face, claiming it like it was his’, then continue the kiss.

Even when standing up. Takao’s leg would make its way around Midorima’s waist, and he would tug on Midorima’s sleeve. Then suddenly, he’s carrying Takao, Takao’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around him like his life depended on it.

“Why do you always do this?”

“Do what?”

“This!” Midorima looks down at his arms which is supporting his partner’s weight.

“Because you’re comfy!” Takao grins, but quickly takes it back when Midorima gives him a look that threatens to drop him. “A-and I wanna get closer to you!” Takao affectionately latches himself around Midorima tighter, so much that they both end up falling on the floor.

“Ow.”

“Ta-ka-O!”

Also, at times, Midorima tries to avoid kissing Takao in public. They did once in Midorima’s clinic, and let’s just say that Midorima’s never going to accept filling-in as a paediatrician anymore. 


	24. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read more of my headcanons on [this](http://md0rma.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) tag. Also, if you ever want to talk about more headcanons or just MidoTaka in general, don't hesitate to leave a message. I would love to hear about it!

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 **Headcanon:** Midorima loved Takao's hands.

 

One of the things Midorima loved the most about Takao was his hands. They were a size smaller than Midorima’s, but fit perfectly when their fingers were interlaced. They were rough and callous, and sometimes covered in scratches—proof on how hard he worked in basketball. More than that, these were the hands that gave Midorima the best passes he’d ever received on court. Those  _roaring_  passes that Takao had once sworn before.

Takao’s hands were neat. Not as much as Midorima’s, but it showed that Takao actually cared about hygiene—which Midorima valued. Takao’s hands were talented; in the kitchen where he’d prepare the tastiest bento then insist on sharing it with Shin-chan in school during lunch. And in the bedroom, where he’d leave the hottest of touches that made Midorima’s skin tingle all throughout.

Takao’s hands were when Midorima felt the lightest and most gentle caresses. When he felt safe and secure. And if Midorima were to be completely honest, Takao’s hands were  _far_  more precious than his own taped left.

“Uh, Shin-chan, what’s wrong?” Takao said, noticing that Midorima had been staring off into space for awhile now.

“Hm? It’s nothing.”

“What is it?” Takao turned to the greenhead and cupped his cheeks, holding him firmly in place. “Tell me.” He said seriously, silvery-blues boring into emerald ones.

Midorima sighed, and without saying anything, leaned into Takao’s touch. Takao’s palms were warm against his cool skin. It felt  _nice._

“There  _is_  something wrong!” Takao scrunched his eyebrows. “You’re acting less tsun than usual! And what’s with that smile!”

Midorima kept silent, still, and simply put a hand over Takao’s own, pressing it against his face.

“Ah, Shin-chan, sometimes I don’t understand you… But I’m not complaining.”


	25. Lunch

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: G**

 

It was the biggest surprise that morning—rather, afternoon since Takao slept in again. After washing up, Takao made his way to the kitchen, only to see Shin-chan wearing an apron…in front of the stove…and, and… _cooking_. Shin-chan was cooking! Takao well damn knew that Midorima  _cannot_  cook to save his life, so to see him like this was like winning the lottery.

“Good morning, Shin-chan!” Takao finally greeted. “What ‘cha up to?”

“You slept in again.” Midorima prompted.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t tired me out last night—“

“ _Sshhh_!!!” Midorima hissed and darted at Takao. “I get it! D-don’t bring up such embarrassing things!” Takao noted how cute it was that Shin-chan still got flustered when he mentioned their ‘late night’ activities, even when they’d been living in together for the longest time now.

“Well, if you must know, I’m making us lunch. You should be grateful I’ve taken the liberty to do this. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have anything to eat when you wake up, and it’s already this late.” Midorima continued and turned back to his pan.

“Shin-chan, I’m always grateful to you, you know,” Takao replied, striding towards him and wrapping two arms around him. On his tiptoes, Takao planted a quick kiss on Midorima’s cheek.

“Okay. I’m almost done. Sit.”

After awhile, Midorima had arranged everything on the table. When Takao saw the meal before him, his eyes brightened. The food looked  _very_  appetizing, as if they’d come from those fancy hotels or five star restaurants. It was hard to believe that Midorima was able to cook something like this. Takao was impressed. Most of all, proud.

“Wow! This is amazing, Shin-chan!” Takao was enthusiastic, grinning at Midorima. But the other was silent, only looking at him with an expression that seemed to be full of worry. “What’s wrong, Shin-chan? Why are you making that face?”

As if snapping out from his thoughts, Midorima shook his head. “N-nothing. Go on, taste it. Tell me what you think.”

Anticipation was going off inside Midorima like firecrackers. As Takao took a big spoonful and started chewing, he swore he could see Midorima fidgeting. And he thinks he knows why.

“Well? How is it?” Midorima asked the moment Takao put down his spoon. He was shaking so much, Takao could feel it from his end of the table.

“It’s—“ Takao began, but Midorima cut him off.

“It’s horrible. I knew it. I apologize. I’ll order food instead.” Midorima hastily pushed back his chair, stood up, and started clearing the table.

“Hey, hey! Shin-chan, I’m not done with that!” Takao said, taking the plates from Midorima and sitting back on his seat. “What are you saying? This is delicious!”

“Y-You mean it?” Midorima was hopeful.

“Of course, I mean it!” Takao exclaimed. “Your cooking is awesome. Seconds please!”

Takao ended up finishing what Midorima had made that afternoon. Also, Midorima wore the most heartwarming smile Takao had ever seen. It was  _beautiful_. It was safe to say that this was the best meal Takao had ever eaten.

The saltiest and slightly burnt too, but that didn’t matter since Shin-chan made it. 


	26. Reach

**Genre: Humour**   
**Rating: T**

 

Takao stepped back and brought a finger to his chin. “One more,” he announced. He stepped back again then examined the sight before him like it had been a complex piece of art. “Another.”

“Takao, what are you doing?”

Takao did not reply, didn’t even spare a glance at Midorima. His eyebrows were furrowed, unsatisfied. “Last one.” Takao put the last of Midorima’s medical textbook on top of three more that he had just stacked up. Then he dusted off his hands on his sides and nodded in approval. “That should do it.”

Midorima sighed, having one of those looks where he just couldn’t understand what was going through the other’s mind. “What’s all this for, anyway?”

Takao only smiled up at Midorima. He then stepped on the stack of books and wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck. “For me to reach you.” Eyes slanting close, Takao kissed him.

Midorima was definitely going to smack Takao later for soiling his books with his bare feet, but for now, he’ll savour this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, height difference!


	27. Pick-Up Lines

**Genre: Humour**  
 **Rating: G**  
 _**Pre-Established** _

“Shin-chan, you eat like a bird,” Takao said plainly. He and Midorima were having lunch on the rooftop, like always. Takao was already taking a bite out of his second sandwich, while Midorima, on the other hand, hadn’t even finished a fourth of his bento yet. After observing this for quite awhile now, Takao couldn’t help but point it out. 

Midorima jerked back at the suddenness and started coughing when a grain of rice got caught in his throat.  _Yes,_  a grain of rice.

“How insulting,” he managed to say—still as cold as ever in spite of what had just happened. Although, he still tried to hide his colouring face behind his palm as he adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose. “Unlike you, I take time to properly masticate my food and savour the flavour.”

Takao only continued to watch— _observe_  Midorima when he began eating again—if it can even be called that. Probably nibbling, Takao thought. He knew girls who were small and petite, but had bigger appetites than Midorima did. And there he was, huge in 195-centimeters, lean and muscular with a finely shaped… (Takao stopped himself there. He was getting carried away),  _nibbling_  away at his food.

“Shin-chan must really like milk,” Takao finally brought up.

“How did you come up with that conclusion?” Midorima turned to him, setting his chopsticks down.

“Because they said milk was good for the body. But damn, Shin-chan, how much did  _you_  drink!”

Midorima cleared his throat, not quite getting what Takao had just said. “If you must know, I keep a balanced diet. I am not greatly fond of milk, but I make sure to have a glass every morning.”

There was a short pause, and Takao took a breath.  “Shin-chan, that was joke. I was trying to make a pass at you.”

“Pass? But don’t you already do that on court?” Midorima replied, perplexed.

Takao sighed in frustration. He shouldn’t have _._  He  _really_  shouldn’t have. He stood up and walked off. “I’m going first.”

Midorima actually  _tried_  to process everything for awhile, but decided that he’d just finish his meal since lunch break was almost over. “I don’t understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FACT:** _"Shin-chan, you eat like a bird"_ is something Takao really says to Midorima (from the Kurobas psp game).


	28. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be considered as an alternate version for [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/901477/chapters/2009113)

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 

“Takao…” Before Midorima could stop himself, the words had already left his mouth—a tiny whisper to the smaller teen next to him. He knew exactly why he was going to do this, and he really wished he could have just missed today’s episode of Oha-Asa because it was leading him to do the most embarrassing thing. “Takao…”

Midorima shook Takao’s shoulder lightly, enough to get him at least half-awake. Takao groaned in response, “Mmm, Shin-chan, wha…”

 “I have to tell you something…” Takao mumbled something incoherent and turned his back at Midorima. This was more difficult than the greenhead had thought. He ran a hand down his face. “Takao…!” Midorima said desperately, again in a whisper so as not to create any unnecessary noise that might disturb the rest of the team—which were on the other side of the vast and spacious room.

Midorima really was risking his life for this.

He leaned little bit closer to the point guard—it was now or never, Midorima thought—and muttered, “I lo…ve…y…ou…” Then quickly, he hid under the sheets.

_For Cancers! Now’s your chance to tell that one person how you truly feel! It can be anyone, as long as you have strong and honest feelings for them. This is guaranteed to give you the best luck tomorrow!_

Takao couldn’t believe it. He’d (secretly) watched the horoscopes earlier as well, but didn’t actually think _he_ was going to be ‘that one person’ Midorima had feelings for. It was hard to keep silent, burying his blushing face in hands, when all Takao wanted to do was scream back, “ _I love you, too_.”


	29. Cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was due to all those fanart of Takao smoking I saw a while back.

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: T**

 

The first time Midorima had tried his first stick of cigarette was in his early twenties. It was unexpected, somewhat of an accident, almost by force. Midorima didn’t know how it led up to what it did, but as always—just like the many other unexpected events in Midorima’s life—Takao had something to do with it.

Takao, in the meanwhile, had been smoking at the tender age of eighteen. Midorima didn’t understand what kind of pleasure Takao had gotten from something that could kill him, (scientifically speaking, he knew why as he was studying medicine) but he wish he’d stop.

“C’mon, Shin-chan. Just try it!”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Just one tiny, little stick!””

“No!” Midorima spat, displeased at how the other was acting. “I’m not going to stick that thing in my mouth!”

“Okay, fine.”

But Midorima should have known that Takao didn’t give up easily. The most unbelievable thing happened after that. Takao had pulled Midorima by the collar, eyes levelled. “You don’t have to stick it in your mouth,” then took a nice long drag from the cancer stick and sealed his lips with the other’s.

Takao opened his mouth, opened Midorima’s own, and didn’t let go until all the smoke had gone.

Midorima broke away, coughing. He glared down at Takao.

“Err… I’m guessing it didn’t go well for you?”

Midorima didn’t say anything. He only took the box of smokes from Takao’s chest pocket and swiftly shot it flawlessly five floors down to the nearest trashcan below (they were at the veranda).

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”


	30. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty chapters up and still ongoing! I feel so accomplished. Thank you for your support!

**Genre: Humour, Romance**   
**Rating: G**

 

“Shin-chan, they say a single love bird will wither away and die if they don’t have a partner,” Takao said, admiring the pretty colors of the said bird as he peeked inside the cage. He stuck a finger in between the metal bars before Midorima pulled his hand away, saying something about being pecked if he did that. Takao chuckled. He really liked this caring side of Shin-chan.

“It’s simply but a myth,” Midorima added in reply to Takao’s previous statement.

“Yeah? Well, I’d probably wither away and die if _you’re_ not here,” Takao grinned at him.

Midorima only sighed, supposing that he was being teased like Takao always did, but he failed to notice the glint of sincerity in Takao’s silvery blues. The shooter handed over some money to the cashier and had carried the small bag of bird seeds in his left hand. It was today’s lucky item. After calling for Takao, the two had exited the pet store.

“That’s not going to happen,” Midorima brought on suddenly.

“Huh?”

Pausing in his tracks, Midorima turned to face Takao. “You’re not going to wither away and die because I’ll always be here.”

There was a moment of silence as they just stood there. When Takao opened his mouth, it wasn’t what Midorima had expected. “S-Shin-chan...! You’re so cheesy...!” Takao trailed off, cupping his mouth to control the sudden gush of giggles.

Midorima started blushing to the ears, either from embarrassment or irate. One of the rarest times he tried to show affection, and it was returned with _this._ “I-I’m just stating the facts!”

When Takao finally calmed down, he looked at Midorima seriously, it almost made the latter flinch. “That’s a promise?”

Midorima released a breath and nodded once in affirmation. “It’s a promise.”

With that, Takao linked their arms together as they headed back home.


	31. Reading

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: G**

 

_Midorima doesn’t read his book._

Sometimes, Midorima isn’t really reading his book. He absently scans the page, catches every word, but doesn’t make meaning out of the sentence it forms—doesn’t even process anything after going from one paragraph to the next. All he’s processing at the moment is Takao. Takao who is in front of him, muttering out all his frustrations as he tries to figure out today’s homework, which is due the next period, _which_ Midorima impenitently refused to help him with (because he was much too busy enjoying observing Takao more).

He has the faintest of smiles hidden behind his book as he listens to the curses that leave Takao’s mouth, his eyes glancing up the slightest to see Takao scratch the back of his head and slump in his seat in defeat, only to straighten up not a nanosecond later to pick up his pencil and answer again.

Midorima has noticed that Takao takes in deep breathes before he starts on a difficult question. He isn’t looking anymore; his eyes are back on the book. But he isn’t really reading his book. And when Takao asks what page he’s in, Midorima replies without a second thought,

“One hundred five.”

“But that’s where you were thirty minutes ago.”


	32. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HAPPY MIDOTAKA DAY!!!** (6/10) I wish them all the happiness in this world.

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T**

 

_Takao isn’t quiet when they kiss._

Midorima kisses Takao slow and soundless. His hands are up his arms, his shoulders, and then he’s cupping Takao’s cheeks and cradling his face in his large palms. He puts the lightest pressure on Takao’s bottom lip, letting his thumb Takao’s chin down so he has more access to his mouth. Then Midorima lets their lips brush against each other, and he kisses him again, deeply like the first time. There’s no tongue or anything unwanted. Just their hot breaths and their lips mingling together. It’s enough to make them feel one. Takao is quiet the whole time. He doesn’t make a sound, not even the slightest. 

Midorima kisses Takao soundlessly and he knows it’s not real. Because Takao likes to hum into his lips; likes to make low sounds at the back of his throat. Lets his breathing hitch loudly so Midorima knows just exactly what kind of pleasure he’s making him feel by just kissing.

So Midorima wakes up just a quarter passed three am. He turns to his side and wraps an arm around the warmth that’s there— _around Takao_ — and buries his face in between his nape and the pillow. Midorima waits patiently until tomorrow, when he can hear him again.


	33. Chocolate

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: T**

 

_Midorima doesn’t like the sound of chocolate cracking._

Takao sinks his teeth into the hard, cold treat and it breaks and makes a clean crisp sound which Midorima doesn’t really find pleasing to the ears. Not when he’s concentrating on schoolwork and all he’s hearing are bites and cracks on chocolate bars—probably Takao’s second one that afternoon.

Takao removes the bit of foil wrapper from the remaining square, and Midorima feels his patience deteriorate at every crinkle Takao makes as he scrunches the foil into a tiny ball and tries to shoot it in the bin—but misses anyway. This irks Midorima even more. Takao, though, ignores that and the little mess he’s made, and holds up the chocolate square in between his fingers. He smiles at it like it’s the most precious thing in the world (at the moment, it probably was), and just as he’s about to open his mouth for that last bite, his wrist is pulled away. Suddenly, his fingers are wet and warm, and something slick is around it. When Takao turns back, his chocolate is gone and Midorima is chewing.

“Hey! I liked that!” Takao exclaims and eyes Midorima scornfully. Then he’s staring at his lips, and the way they curve at each movement his jaw makes.

“You were too noisy. I had to do something.”

“You’re giving that back, Shin-chan.” Takao tells him with conviction. He’s damn serious about it, too. “And I mean,  _literally._ ” Then he plunges himself across Midorima’s little table and closes the gap between them with a kiss. And a bit of tongue when he looks for that last bite of chocolate in Midorima’s mouth. It’s gone. But the taste is still there and it’s even sweeter. 


	34. Idle Chatting

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: T**

 

_Idle chatting until one of them falls asleep._

“How was your day?” His voice is low like the way he hums a song, but Takao says the words clearly. Then he chuckles because Midorima’s tracing a sensitive spot on the bare skin of his stomach, just above the navel. “Hey, that tickles.” He tries to swat Midorima’s hand away but ends up lacing their fingers instead.

“Good. Yours?” Midorima replies, breath warm on Takao’s shoulder, which he very slightly brushes his lips against. “Everything tickles for you.”

“Got an ace grade today.” Takao pulls at Midorima’s hand so that his arm is around him. “Nu-uh. You’re doing that on purpose.”

“On which?” Midorima shifts his body so he and Takao are closer—closer that not even a centimeter is parting them. “Of course not.”

“That paper I kept on complaining about.” Takao brings Midorima’s hands to his face and plants a kiss on each knuckle. “Sure,” he adds sarcastically when he’s done. Then a yawn escapes his lips, and he’s rubbing his eyes. “Shin-chan, I’m sleepy.”

“Good night.”

“Good night, Shin-chan.”

The ‘I love you’s’ are said when Midorima shuts the lights. 


	35. Pressure

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: M**

 

_Takao isn’t used to Midorima’s pressure._

It’s sweet and painful and it’s nothing and everything like Takao has felt before. It still burns and rips him apart from the inside, but he wants to keep it that way because it’s Shin-chan, and if anyone’s going to make him feel this way, it’s going to be  _him_.

His breath hitches more violently at every thrust, and it’s literal when he thinks that Shin-chan is taking his breath away. The pain slices through him. He feels it go up his spine to his neck, and makes him throw his head back while the rest of him trembles under Midorima’s hot body. His legs are shaking and his hips are aching, but he keeps himself locked around Midorima anyway.

Midorima lowers himself, which makes Takao writhe at the shift of position and cry a little, then Midorima grazes his lips over Takao’s eyes and kiss the tears away. He whispers apologies into his ear, while Takao claws at his back as their bodies continue to rock. (Takao has his own apologies too. The marks aren’t going to go away for days).

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’ll stop.”

Takao’s grip on Midorima is suddenly ten times tighter. “I don’t want you to.”

For a moment, Midorima does stop to take in Takao’s expression under the dim lights. Physical pain is etched into his sweat-glossed flushed face, but there’s a little smile.

Takao realizes the pause and brings his hands to Midorima’s face with unsteady fingers then pulls him close. Their lips meet, and their breathes and their tongues, and they’re whole again. When they both pull away from the kiss, they’re sure.

~

After it’s over, they’re both gasping for breath. Midorima drops beside Takao’s still shaking body, both of them drenched in sweat that soak the sheets—but they can change that in the morning.

Takao takes one last lung full of air before he scoots next to Midorima, and automatically, the other wraps his sticky yet comforting arms around Takao.

“I’ll never get used to your pressure,” Takao says.

“You will soon.”

“I know.”


	36. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you read [this](http://rainbowbasketball.tumblr.com/post/34673718525/senpai-became-a-bartending-rockstar-sp-kasamatsu-x) comic first if you haven't already (serious angst going on there). I desperately needed closure for the last panel. I couldn’t take it as it is so I decided to write a continuation of my own.

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warning: Self-harm, Mentions of blood**

 

Midorima feels the pulsing underneath the skin he’s tracing his fingers over, delicately like he’s afraid of inflicting any more damage than it had already acquired. His eyes follow the lines—follow his thumb running over the marks etched onto what was once Takao’s flawless skin. The scars have not gone and the image burns in Midorima’s mind.

“What did you use?” He prompts, even though he knows. Even though hearing it  _from_  Takao himself was going to kill him inside.

“A razor.”

Midorima’s breath is caught in his throat for a second as he feels a pang in his chest. He closes his eyes tight, regretting the moment he’d asked, and open them again to look at Takao. “ _Why_?” It sounds desperate and it’s hard to believe that Shin-chan can actually sound that way. Or maybe Takao’s just forgotten he could.

Takao replies, nevertheless, like it’s nothing. It doesn’t bother him the way it used to. “I lost myself when I lost you…Shin-chan.” There’s a tiny smile after, but the hurt is undeniable. It’s in his eyes; it’s the way his lips quiver; it’s the way his fingers twitch suddenly the way it had when he ran the blade over his own wrist and watched himself bleed. His voice is small and low, “I loved you.  _So_.  _Much_.”

He pulls away from Midorima’s hold and reaches for his face, rests his hand under his jaw, and rubs his cheeks. “And I still do…” Takao continues.

“Don’t ever do this again…” Midorima says— _pleads_ and leans into his touch.

Takao nods. “Don’t ever leave again.”

Midorima nods as well and closes the gap between them with a tight embrace. It’s a promise.


	37. Marks

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: T**

 

_Takao likes to leave marks._

Takao lifts Midorima’s chin with a finger and takes a good look at the base of Midorima’s throat, then leans in to barely brush the area with the tip of his nose, getting a whiff of Midorima’s intoxicating scent while he was at it. Midorima frowns, uncomfortable at the current position as it was straining his neck.

“Are you going to take long?” Midorima snaps impatiently.  

“Chill out, Shin-chan. It’s not my fault you smell so good.”

Midorima rolls his eyes at this. By the tone of Takao’s voice, he’s sure he was teasing him again, like he always did. “Well, make it quick. It’s straining my neck.”

“Yes, yes, Ace-sama.” A smirk plays on Takao’s lips before he finally plants his lips in the middle of Midorima’s neck. The warm touch on his cool skin makes Midorima shudder slightly.

“Okay, that’s enou— _hmm…”_  The sound that escapes him startles even Midorima. “Takao! W-what are you doing!?”

But there’s no reply. Takao’s tongue traces the side of Midorima’s neck and finds a spot just in the hollow of his collarbone. He kisses there and kisses harder, and sucks the sensitive skin that makes Midorima bite his lips to keep any more noise from coming out. Takao nibbles and doesn’t stop until it’s flushed and darker than the rest of Midorima’s pale skin.

When Midorima lets out a groan, he’s relieved he doesn’t have to go any further (he doesn’t know how much he can still hold in) because Takao stops and pulls back. He’s smiling, satisfied.

“There!”

“This is the last time I’m letting you do this.”

“In an  _exposed_  area,” Takao adds cheekily. He knows he can do so much more in covered places. “A scarf can do the trick!”

“But it’s summer,” Midorima reminds matter-of-factly, wiping the saliva from his neck with the collar of his shirt.

“Oops?”

“ _Oops_ …” Midorima repeats, and topples over Takao on the bed then closes in on him.

_So does Midorima._

****


	38. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I owe you guys updates. Sorry for the lack thereof. Things just have been...complicated on my end. Thank you for tuning in, still! I hope I can crank up more drabbles very soon.

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: G**

 

Takao likes to stare at Midorimaa lot more than he actually intends to. It starts from a simple observation until there’s this glimmer of awe in his eyes. Then he’s watching, admiring Midorima’s every move, and he just can’t seem to tear his gaze away anymore.

It happens quite often, regardless of the time and place. Most of the time, it’s when Midorima’s unsuspecting and clueless. When he’s in the far off distance practicing his shots and Takao takes the opportunity to indulge in the perfect view that is Midorima.

Takao’s favourite part is Midorima’s neck—long and slender. The finely sculpted jaw he loves to leave marks on. Takao likes the way Midorima’s Adam’s apple bobs when he counts how many baskets he’s made, one after the other. The way sweat drips to the side of his face to the crook of his neck Takao likes to bury his face into. He loves how he can wrap his arms around it—cling onto him when they share chaste kisses.

“What’s wrong Takao?”

Takao blinks, “Uh, ah…” stands up and kisses Midorima’s neck. “Nothing’s wrong at all!” He flashes him a grin then hops of the bleachers, leaving Midorima still unsuspecting and clueless. 


	39. Dealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random MidoTaka moments are always fun to write about. Happy Halloween, everyone!

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: G**

 

“Midorima.”

Midorima didn’t particularly like the overly-familiar nickname Takao would usually use on him, but then again, hearing his name _like this_ from the other was even worse. It sounded weird. And as much as Midorima hated to admit it, he disliked it. It felt…distant. So it was only natural that he turned to Takao wondering why he’d spout that out instead of the annoying ‘Shin-chan.’

“What?”

Midorima felt something soft and warm press against his cheek.

“I’m having a hard time, ya know…” Takao trailed off in a whisper.

“What do you mean?”

Takao pulled back, his nose off of Midorima’s cheek, and flopped on his seat.  “Well… MAYBE IF YOUR LUCKY ITEM WASN’T IN THE WAY, I COULD ACTUALLY SIT CLOSER NEXT TO YOU,” Takao said in one breath. He shot a glare at the stuffed rabbit sitting between him and Midorima on the couch, and crossed his arms like a little child.

“Deal with it, Takao.”

And Takao was going to do just that.

He sat on Midorima’s lap. “There. Much better.”


	40. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am very much alive and kicking!

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: G**    
 **Headcanon**

 

Midorima likes listening to Takao talk.

Though Midorima considered it as ‘ _spouting out nonsense’_  or  _‘random babbling_ ’ and called it annoying, he’ll never admit how he loves hearing the other’s voice more than anything else.

In fact, he’s never missed the way Takao speaks. Midorima knows how dynamic Takao can be—talking in a rush, it almost comes out like a chatter, as if he has so much to say with so little time to do so. Like he won’t have Midorima tomorrow, or the next day or the day after that, which was a silly thought because Midorima  _is_  there and he always will be for however long Takao wants.

Then Takao’s voice is modulated. Speaking not because there’s something urgent to be said but only because he  _wants_  to say something. Midorima is more than fine with that.

Midorima knows the tones Takao uses by heart now. A bit too high, too animated when he’s excited. Later, it’s in his expression–his smile, and it’s one of Midorima’s favourite things.

On the other hand, it can be gruff—low and deep when he’s serious, like he’s a whole different person. Midorima’s glad Takao isn’t serious all the time.

When Takao tells him stories, it goes on for a few minutes. Sometimes longer, and Midorima wonders how anyone can talk so much. Not that he minds. He doesn’t. Even when it seems like he’s bored and disinterested. Even more so since he doesn’t even reply often, which is totally giving Takao the wrong vibes.

Takao closes his mouth and opens it again. This time his voice is small and quiet. “…Yeah, so I guess it’s my cue to shut up now, right?” he begins awkwardly, realizing that maybe Shin-chan stopped caring ages ago.

But Midorima’s reply surprises him. “Go on.”  

“What?”

“Continue what you were saying. I’m listening.”

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Takao huffs in disbelief.

“Your mother gave you a good scolding for leaving your dirty laundry in the bathroom again… Yesterday, you and your sister shared chocolate ice cream… You almost burned your uniform this morning… You finally obtained a rare trading card you’ve been wanting to have for months.. And since we don’t have the rickshaw today, you want to walk home together…”

Takao’s silvery-blues look up to Midorima with awe. “Wow, you really were listening!”

“Of course.”

“Then…what do you say about the last part?”

“I don’t mind…walking home together.”

And they do just that, Takao continuing his story and Midorima listening. 


	41. Thoughts

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T**

 

It crosses Takao’s mind in the midst of answering a math question. Out of all times. Kissing Midorima. It’s just a little thought, though. Harmless. And he lets it play in his mind. Math really is a boring subject after all, so Takao can’t quite help it if his brain decides to wander to some more…pleasurable ideas. But he dwells on this more and more by the second. Then the numbers he’s looking down on become a blur, and what once was a little thought is now a feeling. An urge. It’s no longer harmless as it courses through his veins and makes his muscles twitch. Makes his heart pick up and makes him want to move. To do something. To stand up, grab Midorima by the collar and ravish him right then and there.

But he can’t. He mustn’t. At least, not right now.

So Takao resorts to tapping his pencil impatiently, willing time to go faster as he glances at the clock every now and then. A sigh escapes his lips as his mind reels back to the thought. Shin-chan’s lips. Sometimes they were chapped, sometimes they weren’t. Sometimes his mouth tasted like mint. Most of the time he tasted like shiruko. Oh, but Shin-chan’s lips were always soft when Takao parted them and sealed them again with his own, fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. And their lips would move over each other, smoothly and gently. And tongues would meet as hands searched for skin and the feelings are amazing through this act of affection.

The tapping continues but doesn’t go unnoticed by a certain green-haired shooter. “Takao, are you even doing your work?”

It sounds distant but it gets through to Takao. He glances up to see Midorima looking at him rather annoyed. “Ah, sorry Shin-chan. Got a bit distracted.”

“Focus then. How are you supposed to pass the subject when you can’t even finish something as simple as homework?”

Takao laughs sheepishly. “You’re right, I will. Sorry again.”

He tries. He really does. But when Takao looks down at his paper, his eyes travel up to find Midorima’s lips. He can’t hold it in any longer. “Shin-chan! Let’s kiss…” Pause. And so quickly Takao adds,  “Just kidding…” It comes off almost as a whisper but it’s heard. And Takao knows it and avoids Midorima’s eyes.

“W-what nonsense are you talking about this time?” Midorima sputters, obviously thrown back by the sudden announcement.

“I…Please?” Before he can stop himself, Takao launches himself forward, closer to Midorima.

“No.”

“ _Pretty please?_ ” Even closer.

“Takao, would you cut it out?”

“Pretty  _pretty_  please? With sugar and sprinkles and red beans on top?”  _Even_  closer.

When Midorima faces Takao to tell him off one more time, they are but a few centimeters apart. Green eyes lock on icy-blues and the distance is gone when shiruko mixes with lemon candy. “I said no…” Midorima manages, face flushed, when Takao pulls back and they both regain their breaths.

“Now I can concentrate!”


	42. Math

**Genre: General**  
**Rating: G**  
**Family AU**

 

Today they were studying Math. Midorima watched carefully as the little girl in front of him scribbled intently on her notebook, computing for the answers to the questions he’d given her. Midorima was pleased to see that she was getting everything right so far. “Now, four plus eight.”

“Twelve!” She’d answered happily.

“How about ten times three?”

 The little girl glanced down at her paper, pencil in hand then replied, “Thirty!”

“Now what about eight times four divided by two?”

Takao, who had been observing next to Midorima, shot up, completely outraged. “Shin-chan! W-what are you doing? Has she started with division already?!”

Midorima motioned for Takao to calm down and said, “Don’t worry. Watch.”

After a few moments of furious computation, the little girl finally answered, “Sixteen!”

“That’s my Sunshine,” Midorima gave a small smile, patting his daughter’s head.

“ _Our_   Sunshine,” Takao corrected, following after Midorima. 


	43. Trace

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T**

 

Takao feels the warmth of the index as it glides over his bare back, once, twice, he loses count. Shin-chan must be really enjoying himself. Rather, it’s as if he’s trying to familiarize every inch of Takao’s skin—the little hairs that stand on end, the bumps that rise after each caress—with just the tip of his finger. And it’s smooth and gentle too, the way Shin-chan does it. Like if he applies just a bit more pressure, the surface of Takao’s skin would break, and that’s no good because Shin-chan’s touching everywhere and every time it tingles and already, it feels like he’s leaving marks.

A sigh escapes Takao’s lips. A few seconds later, it’s a chuckle. “Shin-chan, that tickles, you know.”

“Does it?” Midorima asks but doesn’t stop.

“Yeah… Hey, what’re you doing, anyway?”

“Nothing really.”

And Midorima continues, running his fingertips across the bone of Takao’s shoulders, tracing down his spine, drawing all kinds of shapes on there as if it were a canvas. If Takao concentrates hard enough, he can actually make out what Shin-chan was doing. Circles, wavy lines, characters.  _Characters_ as if he’s writing something.

愛…

し…

て…

る…

よ…

“Goodnight,” Midorima whispers a few moments after he lets Takao go. He plants a small kiss on the other’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly before nestling comfortably in his own space.

The corner of Takao’s lips tug into a small smile. “I love you too, Shin-chan. Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by a chapter from one of my favourite manga, O.B. (Occupation to Beloved). 10/10 would recommend.
> 
> 愛してるよ = aishiteru yo/ I love you


	44. Reaction

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 

“Hey, Shin-chan…” Takao began, breaking the perpetual silence that hung in the air. It had been several minutes of this not-really-doing-anything and Takao was getting bored. To be quite frank, it was already one-sided from the start since Shin-chan had been busy the moment he sat down on dry grass of the riverside and opened his book. And Takao…he was kind of just dragged along for company. Which was never a big deal, of course. But it still sucked that Shin-chan didn’t acknowledge his presence. Didn’t even spare a glance at his call.  

Takao huffed, releasing the blades of grass he’d picked from the ground into the air. Then… _then_  he came up with an idea he was going to praise himself later for. With a cheeky grin, Takao scooted over to his partner ever so carefully, as close as he could without actually disturbing him and gazed at Midorima. Gazed at him with all the awe and affection in the world. Which was what he did everyday anyway, but this time, it wasn’t going to be in secret. “You are  _so_  beautiful,” he said softly.

And Takao got just the reaction he wanted.

Midorima jumped in his seat, taken aback. His face flared up and it didn’t take long for his neck and ears to follow suit. He didn’t look at Takao, instead, pushed his glasses up. Not like it was actually falling off, but Takao thought it was a cute habit Shin-chan did when he got embarrassed.

“What are you saying all of a s-sudden?” the ace demanded, but the edge he wanted in his voice lost its effect when he stuttered.

“Aw, what kind of reply is that, Shin-chan?” Takao sounded hurt, though obviously teasing. And considering the many times Takao had done this before, Midorima could, more or less, tell when Takao was or wasn’t serious.  

Midorima turned to snap at Takao for acting  what he regarded as ‘ridiculous’ but froze when their eyes met. Then Midorima’s insides melted because the look Takao was giving him was so breathtaking, he was sure it was Takao who’d been the beautiful oneand not the other way around. “I…”

“Hmm?” A little smile graced Takao’s lips and Midorima’s head and heart started to overheat.

“I…!” Midorima’s face was flushing again, and without knowing what to do—how to react next, he shut his book and stood up, stomping away furiously. “This is absurd!”

Takao chuckled at Midorima’s retreating back. “You big tsundere…” he sighed thoughtfully and quickly followed after the other. “Wait, Shin-chan! Don’t leave me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love HSK!Takao and flustered Shin-chan. Also, I apologize for the lack of updates ;A; I am still waiting for my motivation to get back from war.


	45. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Crossposted from tumblr**  
>  **Originally posted: 6/10/14** ♥ 
> 
> Requested. While I don't usually take requests (you wouldn't believe how bad I am at committing to these kinds of things), this (and the next) was in my inbox and I couldn't resist not writing! It's also to celebrate last year's MidoTaka day.
>
>> _Fic request: Training camp. Takao isn’t concentrating and losing passes, Midorima is grumpy and tense. Team reunion, senpais are arguing what’s going on, Miyaji jokes about sexual problems, Takao lets it out w/o thinking, “Shin-chan’s avoiding sex”. Nakatani coach, “Let'em alone in the room tonight to solve this, but don’t exaggerate”. Senpais are angry, sharing room w/ coach so Midorima and Takao get their privacy. Loud moans at night. Pissed but curious senpais at the door. Nakatani scolds'em._  
> 

**Genre: Humour  
** **Rating: T**

 

 _There is no I in team,_ was a quote captain Ootsubo hoped the team would live by until the end of the year. He’d said this during the first official basketball meeting on one fine April morning at the beginning of semester. The best among the best players were chosen and were given a place in the first string, while the ones who were quite lacking in some aspects had the chance to improve and excel by being put in the second or third string. Nevertheless, Ootsubo’s captainly speech was addressed to everyone, even his fellow seniors.

But clearly Ootsubo put his hopes up too high when he’d made such an announcement, and last time he recalled, there was no passing at your opponents or shooting in your opponent’s basket in ‘team’. There was  _none._

❝ ❞

Training camp was supposed to strengthen the team in every possible way; stamina, coordination, technique,  _coordination._  And trust was their foundation. Their goal was to fortify this trust and establish a sense of stability within the team, in preparation for the Winter Cup. They had to work as  _one_  functioning group in order to win. And Ootsubo thought so, too. But he clicks his tongue at the disaster splayed in front of him and completely shoves the naïve thought at the back of his mind. Goals aren’t met (training camp might be making it worse), and what is trust again?

In Ootsubo’s three years in Shuutoku’s basketball team, two years as a dutiful captain, never has he ever experienced such awful teamwork.  _Ever._  But this fateful day had arrived, and he wanted nothing more than to smack the heads of the two best players in the team. If said players hadn’t been the ace and the bearer of a special skill, then Ootsubo would have probably left them in a ditch near a cliff on the way if he knew something like this was going to happen.

Ootsubo observes from the sidelines and takes a swig from his water bottle. The team this afternoon is divided in two with Midorima and Takao on different sides, because whatever trust they used to have between each other isn’t present now. Miyaji is with Midorima, while Kimura is with Takao—Ootsubo took note of this especially. Maybe this time, Takao isn’t going to make a wrong pass and accidentally hit Miyaji on the hip like he did two days ago. Miyaji wasn’t pleased and he refused to be teamed up with Takao again, unless he wanted illegal things done to him.

Initially, it had been a genius of an idea. Now, it barely makes any difference.

Ootsubo sighs, hopeless, as he sees Midorima make a shot. In no time, Miyaji’s stomping towards the shooter.

“Oi. Are. You. An. Idiot,” Miyaji says in full stops, each word stressed. Then he points at the hoop. “That’s  _NOT OUR HOOP.”_

It’s the fifth time that day that Midorima made his shots in the wrong hoop, and while he was at that, Takao made passes to the opposing team—to Midorima’s team. He’d look at the shooter. Make a pass. Then realize that they weren’t on the same damn side, and with a flick of the wrist, change the pass route and end up hitting some other poor soul on the hip.

“Hey!” The poor soul yells, which Takao rudely ignores as he is too busy glaring at Midorima to acknowledge anything else. Midorima tears his gaze away the moment their eyes meet for a split second.

Miyaji isn’t going to stand another second of this.

So he storms his way over to the captain and looks at him with fire in his eyes. “Do  _not_  make me do illegal things to them,” he spits with warning and darts at the two freshmen. “I’m serious.”  _He’s serious_.

A second later, Kimura trudges over with an interesting speculation. “Maybe they’re going through a rough patch. A personal problem?”

“ _Maybe_ …” Miyaji trails off, singsong with a hint of mischief, “Takao’s not getting laid.” He smirks. It’s a joke of course. One that is supposed to be sarcastic and hypothetical and make his teammates laugh, because what are the odds? But they  _don’t_  laugh, and what they hear next leaves them just a tad speechless.

“Shin-chan’s avoiding sex,” Takao announces and it’s almost unbelievable how his voice is devoid of any emotion. He walks towards the bench, grabs the towel hanging from the backrest and wipes the sheen of sweat from his face. And that’s it. The three wait for him to take it back, wait for him say ‘ _just kidding’_  in that cheeky tone he always uses and grin that obnoxious grin of his’, but he doesn’t. It’s a sure sign Takao isn’t screwing around.

“What the hell?  _Why_  are you telling us this?” Miyaji speaks first after some silence and seems to be more shocked at the fact that Takao had just spewed out unnecessary information about his sex life with Midorima than the fact that they actually  _have_  one in the first place.

“Because it’s true,” Takao’s reply is simple, straight to the point.

Maybe somewhere deep,  _deep_  inside, they knew all along. That something went on between Takao and Midorima. There were many signs. Many clues neither of them wanted to recall because it would lead to remember other things, and they certainly didn’t want that.

Takao puts his towel down on the seat when Ootsubo walks over to him and slowly pulls him to the side. “Takao,” he begins and is a little bit uneasy. This was a rather…touchy…subject, and the captain didn’t do  _touchy._  Advice giving sort of isn’t his strongest point. “It’s not very wise to let personal problems take you over,” he manages, relieved that it doesn’t come out as horrible as he’d expected. “It’s affecting not only you, but the whole team as well.”

 “I…can’t help it,” Takao mutters, but doesn’t look at him. He’s glowering and he doesn’t want the captain to see. When he does look after a few moments, disappointment and anxiety fill his silvery-blues—something Ootsubo hasn’t before. It doesn’t suit Takao at all. “We’re supposed to be…a…couple…” Takao’s voice is small at the last part, and he’s hesitant like he’s afraid of something. Perhaps, judgement? But he isn’t judged. Ootsubo urges him to continue. “I just haven’t been feeling that. Lately, Shin-chan’s been…cold…”

There’s a brief silence when Takao suddenly walks away before Ootsubo has the chance to say anything else. And as if on cue, Midorima makes his way to the benches. Sure enough, this is all Ootsubo needs to know that the two really have a situation in their hands. And while Takao exits at the back, Midorima silently gathers his belongings and exits through the front.

“Wow, they’re really fighting, aren’t they?” Miyaji pitches in,

Ootsubo nods. “I believe so.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Kimura asks. “If we go on like this, it’s bye-bye Winter Cup.” Then he’s hit on the head by Miyaji. “Ow! What gives?”

“Don’t say that!”

“We’ll help them sort it out.” The voice from behind them and makes them jump a little in surprise, but it’s recognizable. Since when was coach there? “That’s not important anymore,” coach Nakatani says as though he’s just read their minds, which freak them out internally so they back away slightly with wary.

Then Ootsubo says, “But coach, how are we supposed to do that?”

The coach huddles them.

❝ ❞

This definitely wasn’t what the three had in mind. They would have preferred something along the lines of _not getting involved._  But this was  _not_  it. Sacrificing the comfort of their room and sharing one with the coach instead (of all people) didn’t even come remotely close to ‘not getting involved’—their whole participation was key to this dumb endeavour.

“Leave them in the room tonight and let them solve this problem once and for all,” Ootsubo repeats the fated decision coach Nakatani had somehow resulted to in the bitterest way he can. But for all his bitterness, Ootsubo kind of understand where the coach was coming from. Maybe he wants to get this over with soon, too. And the only way was to take drastic measures. Because, c’mon, who would really want to handle a dysfunctional team? And most of all, have some of them share the same room with? Nobody sane.

Ootsubo sighs in resignation. He’ll have to deal.

Kimura and Miyaji, in the meanwhile, are settling down in their spot at the foot of the coach’s futon. It isn’t the best spot in the world, but the room just isn’t made for four people, and neither of them wanted to sleep in the living room where  _things_  could be lurking (legend has it that a woman was murdered in the said room, but the tale will be saved for next time).

“How is this supposed to help again?” Miyaji asks, though his tone indicates that he’ll reject whatever answer he hears anyway. Then he pushes Kimura’s head off of his pillow. “This is  _mine._ ”

“ _That’s_  yours,” Kimura comebacks and points to a dark corner, which Miyaji  _actually_  turns to. It’s funny how he could be gullible at times. And while Miyaji’s attention is elsewhere, Kimura claims the pillow to himself.

“Foul play!”

“Coach says it’s supposed to remove their ‘boundaries’ or whatever,” Ootsubo answers Miyaji’s question. He quotes  _boundaries_  in the air with his fingers. “Without having us in the way, they’ll have more time and space for themselves. I sure hope it works, or I’ll be forced to—“

“Throw pineapples at them?” Kimura interrupts.

“Run them over with a truck?” Miyaji adds.

Ootsubo rolls his eyes, and it’s a shame they don’t see it under the dim lights. “I just want their issues to be dealt with,” he says with finality and gets comfortable under the sheets. “Now let’s all get some shut eye before the coach arrives.”

“What’s he doing, anyway?” Miyaji asks, truly curious as he sinks into his pillow-less futon. The coach has been out since they entered the room and that was about an hour ago.

“I don’t care. All I care about is sleeping before he gets back. I’ll pass hearing him snore,” Kimura snickers and hugs the stolen pillow tight.

“The coach snores?”

❝ ❞

Midorima raises an eyebrow when he steps inside the room and realizes that it’s practically bare, except for Takao, their things, and their two futons that used be side by side each other, but are now on opposite ends of the room. He opens his mouth to say something—he wants to ask—but shuts it again—he’d rather not—and makes his way to his corner.

“It looks like the senpai are pissed at us,” Takao begins when the silence becomes unbearable for him. Midorima isn’t paying much attention though as he is towelling his hair from the evening shower he’d just taken. Takao continues anyway but doesn’t miss how attractive Midorima looks with his hair damp and bangs a mess on his forehead— _cute._  “They won’t stand sharing the same room with us.” Takao gets up and goes to Midorima, handing him a note. . Surely enough, it says exactly what Takao had said,  _‘we’re pissed at you two and we won’t stand sharing the same room with you.’_  It’s in Kimura’s handwriting.

“I’d be infuriated too, if I were them,” Midorima says and hands the note back to Takao.

Another silence graces them.

And it becomes unbearable once more. “Shin-chan, why have you been so cold?”

“I haven’t been cold. You are the one who’s being temperamental.”

That probably gets to Takao, because when he opens his mouth again, it’s everything he’s been keeping inside gushing out all in one go. “Because you won’t let me  _touch_  you!” His voice is loud, ringing with hurt and frustration. “You turn away like you’re  _disgusted_. How do you think that’s supposed to make me feel? S-sometimes, I’m afraid. That one day you’ll realize that this isn’t right. That  _we_  aren’t right and I just…”

“Takao,” Midorima sighs and scoots next too Takao. He can feel his trembling body beside him, and he wants to so badly wrap him around his arms, but for some reason he holds back. The same reason he’s going to give him. “We’ve done some rather…intimate things in the past. But I don’t think you’d want to go all the way,” Midorima explains. “We don’t know what we’re capable of. I…don’t want to hurt you.”

Midorima’s low voice soothes Takao so much that he’s slowly starting to calm him down. Then he faces Midorima and cups his jaw. “Shin-chan,” he smiles lovingly, “you’ll never hurt me. I won’t let you.” Then he presses their lips together.

❝ ❞

Ootsubo cracks an eye open when he hears a particular sound coming from somewhere. It’s loud, a bit muffled, and pretty damn disturbing. He gets up and searches, when he notices Miyaji and Kimura leaning against the wall, their ears plastered on it.

“I don’t even want to know, but what’s going on?”

“ _Shh…!_ ” Miyaji hisses and brings a finger to his lips.

“I think it’s magic…or a miracle!” Kimura stifles a chuckle, which Ootsubo furrows his brows at. He’s confused, so he decides to find out what the fuss is all about. Ootsubo sticks his ear against the wall, and it’s probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

_“Hnngg…Shin-chan…”_

As though the wall has been plagued, Ootsubo pushes himself off as fast as his arms would let him, his expression utterly horrified and he isn’t sure if it’s because of what’s going on behind that wretched wall, or his two teammates actually  _interested_  in it. He pulls Miyaji and Kimura by the collars, choking them a little, but that doesn’t really matter.

“What the hell are you doing!?” He asks in disbelief.

Miyaji adjusts his shirt after almost being strangled by it, and states, “It’s been going on for the past five minutes. Takao’s noisy.”

“Nobody cares!” Ootsubo exclaims.

“C’mon! Aren’t you curious?”

“No!”

A grin spreads across Kimura’s lips and he goes back to the wall. “We are!” And as if to support this, Miyaji follows suit

“ _Shin-ch—Shin-ch_ …”

“Damn, how hard is Midorima going?” One of them asks. And this probably piques Ootsubo’s curiosity, because he leans in again, and screw morals, he can repent for it in the morning. Miyaji and Kimura give him a look of approval, and they press their ears harder against the wall like their trying to pierce holes through it to hear even clearer.

“ _Really_  hard…” Ootsubo says, after some  _literal_ banging noises on the next hard surface. He’s almost impressed at how monstrous Midorima actually is—even  _outside_  court. “And is Takao  _crying?_ ”

❝ ❞

Coach Nakatani puts his phone away after having a nice long chat with his dear wife, and enters the room. He’s expecting a quite night. After all, he didn’t leave the room for half an hour so his students can go off doing nonsense instead of sleep. Oh, he thought too soon. Because what he sees the moment his eyes adjust to the low lights is Miyaji, Kimura and Ootsubo, all against the wall, sticking their faces on it.

He scratches the back of his head.  _What is wrong with this team, honestly?_

“What in the world are you doing?” His husky voice startles them the second time that day. But this time, they freeze on the spot, as though they were dears caught in headlights. “Well?” coach Nakatani waits for a reply.

He doesn’t get one though, and instead there’s another hard bang against something solid, and what seems to be like Midorima and Takao climaxing. The three back away from the wall, not so much surprised anymore (somehow, they saw it coming), and leaves the coach to figure out things for himself. The do give him one clue.

“I think your plan worked, coach,”

“Really well…”

“ _Really well._ ”

And the three are back under the sheets.

❝ ❞

The next morning, nobody even questions how Midorima and Takao ‘sorted things out’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ~~a little~~ way late for [cross]posting, but better late than never?


	46. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Crossposted from tumblr**  
>  **Originally posted: 6/10/14** ♥
> 
> Requested. While I don't usually take requests (you wouldn't believe how bad I am at committing to these kinds of things), this (and the previous) was in my inbox and I couldn't resist not writing! It's also to celebrate last year's MidoTaka day.
>
>> _do you take requests? if you do, can you write one where midorima and takao are quarreling, and things get a little heated (like they say stuff to each other that they don’t mean and regret after). but make up in the end (with a lot of fluff, hehe)? i really enjoy reading all your midotaka fics and headcanons!:)_  
> 

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating: T****   


 

Girls confessing to Takao hadn’t always been a big deal. Keywords:  _had not always been._  It wasn’t surprising. Takao was athletic, charming, carefree, not exactly the ace student in class (he got decent grades, in the very least), but his good nature (and extremely good looks) made up for it. Only one third of the female population in Shuutoku didn’t have their eyes on him, and it was either because they were married, it wasn’t moral to engage in teacher-student relationships, or they were too old. Otherwise, every female specimen would have fallen head over heels for him.

And Midorima knew this all too well. Which was why he was wondering  _what exactly happened_. When had it become a  _big deal_? Was it when his heart had started to ache when such instances arose? Or when he’d feel just a little more irritated when a girl came up to Takao? Or when he’d realized that a feeling so foreign to him before had now become so…so  _familiar_ —

 _Ridiculous!_ He’d told himself that time. But not matter how hard Midorima tried to trick himself into believing that it really  _was_  as ridiculous as he’d thought, his heart would protest, and he knew he would have to face it one day.

He just didn’t think he’d be facing it  _this_  soon.

❝ ❞

She was confessing to Takao that afternoon again, and Midorima was watching from the sidelines  _again_. Not that he wanted to. It was because they had training and if he happened to make his merry way to the gym  _without_  Takao, they’d question him, and Midorima would rather not be questioned. He’d rather not say the words.  _He’s being confessed to._

It had been the fourth time that week that she’d confessed to him—if it could still be considered as such, but what did Midorima know—and she looked far from giving up, even though Takao had said that he’d ‘supposedly’ turned her down the first time already. The girl was from class 2-B. A senpai. Long wavy hair always tied back with ‘cute’ elastics, captain of the woman’s volleyball team, and apparently excellently in knitting. How Midorima knew so much was because Takao told him stories about her when they had nothing better to talk about—sort of like filler for the silence (Midorima preferred the silence). And though Takao had sworn indifference, it seemed that he really enjoyed talking about her. Midorima always didn’t know how to react.

Takao had mentioned that he admired her ‘fighting spirit’ and that it was ‘incredible’. “She’s a persistent senpai, though!” But Takao didn’t seem like he was all too bothered by it as he’d said it with a chuckle of fondness. He also thought that she was a bit clingy, but admitted that he found it rather…cute. Creepy. But cute. And all while he was talking, Midorima hadn’t been paying much attention, because the thumping of his heart echoed in his ears and he was busy resisting the urge to just walk away and leave Takao there.

It was obvious that Takao had some sort of attraction for the senpai—Midorima remembered that just yesterday, she had brought him lunch. The sparkle in Takao’s eyes was unmistakable when he’d opened the bento and was greeted by his favorite meal. Something only Midorima had known, until that day. Midorima then decided that he’d skip lunch. It was useless to share his’ when Takao already had his own—and he wondered why Takao just wouldn’t give her a chance instead of keeping up whatever it was they were doing.

So he decided that he was going to confront Takao about it.

In spite of having conflicted thoughts and feelings, and shaking fingers, and feeling nervy all over, and wanting to just back out, because would he really be able to handle it if Takao  _does_  consider going out with that senpai? No. Probably not. It was probably going to be his first  _and last_ heartbreak—thinking of such things made Midorima so uneasy—but at least he’d done it out of his own accord, his own choice.

A choice he still wasn’t quite certain of. But his intentions were for the better.

Midorima thoughts came to a halt when Takao came up to him. The senpai had gone.  

“Sorry for the wait, Shin-chan!” Takao said in a cheerful tone. “Let’s head off to practice?”

“Takao…” It was said without any control, as though it had slipped from his mouth, and it was too late for Midorima to take it back. “Takao. Can…can I ask you something. Regarding this?” He wasn’t looking at Takao, he didn’t want Takao to see what kind of face he was making—Midorima wasn’t so sure himself. He must have looked nervous. He was  _feeling_  nervous.

“Fire away!”

“Are you  _really_  going to keep this up?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like that—like Midorima was annoyed, like he was demanding what was wrong with Takao for ‘ _keeping this up’,_  like he was actually bothered by the whole thing—which he shouldn’t be in the first place because it was none of his business. But there he was anyway.  He knew it had somehow affected Takao because his previously cheery tone died off when he replied.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Takao“—No. Takao truly did not know what Midorima exactly meant, that was why he was giving him a look of confusion now—“your involvement with this senpai. It is obvious that you have feelings for her, so why don’t you do yourself a favor and just go out with her.”

“Whoa, whoa, Shin-chan. I don’t know what’s with you all of a sudden but—“

Midorima didn’t know where this sudden attitude had sprouted from. He found that he was speaking a little bit snappier, a little more  _pissed_  without him actually meaning to. It was like he’d bottled the feelings for too long and it was seeking vengeance by gushing out all in one go. He kept on going, word after word, without giving Takao the chance to speak. And he felt guilty. And he could see the change in Takao’s eyes—he was worried. But he couldn’t stop.

“Takao, why don’t you just be honest with yourself?”

”Honest with myself?” Takao repeated in utter disbelief. “There  _is_  nothing to be honest about. I  _don’t_  like her that way!”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it!” Midorima‘s voice was louder than he’d expected, and it echoed throughout the empty halls. “What’s keeping you back anyway? You consent both your actions anyway. It’d be no different if you went out with her.”

It was then that Takao had snapped. What the hell was Midorima saying? Was it  _even_  Midorima talking? Takao didn’t know anymore and it was frustrating him just as much as it was Midorima. “What would _you_ know, Midorima?” The name took both of them aback and left them with a pause. Something about how Takao had said it seemed so raw, like the name burned his tongue and he’d spat it out. He didn’t like it. Nor did Midorima.

“You’re right. I don’t know anything,” Midorima confessed, voice stern but controlled. “All I know that’s it’s being an inconvenience.”

“ _How_  is it an inconvenience then?” Takao asked. As opposed to Midorima, he was still worked up. He couldn’t help but feel offended after hearing that. He at least had to defend himself. “Why? Is it making you jealous? Did  _you_  want to be with the senpai? I know you like older girls.” But he’d probably gone overboard, because the moment the words escaped his lips, Takao already regretted them. He left Midorima speechless for the second time, and he knew he had to apologize. What he’d done was foul play. “Shin-chan, I’m so—“ Takao began, voice softer and using Midorima’s nickname in hopes to ease the tension.

“It’s you whom I want to be with, you fool!” Midorima cut off before Takao could finish.

Silence had graced them once more as they stood there, both in surprise. Takao opened his mouth but closed it again. He just didn’t know what to say. Not at the moment. And Midorima, he could feel his face on fire, not sure if it was due to all the pent up frustration or because he’d said what he did.

“I—“

“Don’t say anything,” Midorima quickly said. “It’s exactly what you heard. I bear feelings for you…” he added slowly, the words choking him that he had to pause every few seconds to breath. “…but these feelings are unacceptable. And I would understand if you do not reciprocate. I just wanted you to hear me out.”

“Then why do you keep on insisting?” Takao asked, the question not really aligning with what Midorima had just said. Midorima expected that Takao would end the conversation. He replied anyway.

“Because she’s suitable for you,” he was lying through his teeth, though.

“You don’t know who’s suitable for me.”

“It’s her.”

“I like you, Shin-chan!” Takao said suddenly, and Midorima wasn’t sure if he’d heard right—what was it with Takao’s replies not aligning with what they were talking about. As if to clarify this, Takao took a step closer to Midorima, smiling a bit. “You said you wanted me to be honest, well, I am. The reason why I couldn’t say ‘yes’ to that senpai was because I was hoping somebody else would say yes to me.”

Midorima looked at Takao trying to figure out what he was saying. While he was, Takao closed the gap between them by whispering something in Midorima’s ear. When Takao had pulled back, Midorima mouthed something, and that was enough to settle everything.

“Let’s go to practice?”

“Of course, we’re already late,” Midorima informed and led the way, Takao following behind him.

_‘Let’s try being together?’_

_'Yes.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm four chapters away from reaching my quota. After which, I'll probably take a break from this collection so I can focus on my other stories. That and I think a change of pace would be nice. Ideas + motivation just don't seem to be coming in as naturally?? as it did before, w/c ultimately sucks. 
> 
> But until the last chapter, I'll do my best ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧


	47. Sleeves

**Genre: General  
 ** **Rating: G******   


 

Takao had a bunch of habits and Midorima had slowly started to accept the fact that he knew all of these like the back of his hand. Midorima _was_ rather observant, even though he feigned clueless to how Takao bit his lip over a difficult question in class. Or the way Takao scrunched his nose _after_ he sneezed. Or the way he took wider strides when they walked together because Takao wanted to walk alongside _him._

Takao’s habits were countless and oddly…cute—sometimes (though Midorima wouldn’t admit out loud). Weird but cute.

 _Except_ for a particular one that made Midorima’s patience shoot off the roof. Midorima absolutely couldn’t stand it when Takao rolled the sleeves of his shirt all the way to his shoulders. It was unsightly (it gave a good view of his arms though, but _that’s not the point_ —Midorima would remind himself), out of fashion (not like he’s one to know about that), and it was just _annoying_ the way Takao would aggressively yank his sleeves up and stretch his arm like a bird in flight. Like Midorima wasn’t right next to him.  

“Must you always do that? And so close to me?” Midorima frowns, dodging the arm that almost collides with his face. “You can always wear a sleeveless shirt if you’re going to keep on rolling it up anyway.”

“Ah, but this is too convenient, Shin-chan!”

“Well it’s annoying.”

Takao pouts. “You don’t have to be so mean about it. And in any case, I like rolling my sleeves up especially when it’s hot like this during training. I’m not going to stop even it’s for you Shin-chan.”

There’s a pause before Midorima reaches for Takao. “Takao, come here for a second.” And then he pulls at the rolled up sleeve and kisses the top of Takao’s shoulder.

“Sh-Shin-chan!” It’s taken Takao by surprise, and he steps back, flushing at the feel of Midorima’s lips lingering on his skin. Midorima leans in again but this time, Takao’s already putting his sleeves down. “Okay, okay! I won’t roll my sleeves up!”

Midorima smiles a little and pushes his glasses up in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it was Shin-chan with the smooth moves and Takao being easily embarrassed (´∀｀)♡


	48. If It's You

**Genre: General  
 **Rating: G****   


 

Midorima wasn’t the type to make the first move. Hell, just thinking about it made him want to die of embarrassment. And Takao knew this. And like the actual perfect human being that he is, was a hundred percent okay with it. He didn’t rush Midorima, and not once did he try to chance him up with anything that _could_ make the other uncomfortable. If the shooter was okay with just sitting really close to each other, then Takao was fine with that.

If Midorima was okay with quick glances and brief stares, then Takao was fine with that.

_So fine._

And days would go by just like this.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Oh, but what Takao _didn’t_ know was how Midorima actually _longed_ for something more than just sitting close to each other and eye contact and Takao being _just fine_ with it _._ And he secretly wished Takao would do _something_ about it because he _couldn’t._

So one day, nervous as he was, slightly trembling, pushing his glasses up and trying not to stumble on his words, Midorima asked Takao, “You’re okay with just this.” Rather than a question, it sounded more like a statement.

“With what, Shin-chan?” Takao replied, all grins like always.

“N-not doing anything…”

Takao tilted his head in question. “What do you mean?” And it irked Midorima because he honestly, _honestly_ didn’t want to go into specifics. He ended up bursting out in frustration.

“I don’t like initiating things, but it wouldn’t be so bad if you did, you _know_?”

Takao gasped, his mouth hanging open for a few more seconds, because did Shin-chan really just say that? “Shin-chan! I didn’t know you felt this way!” Takao said, sounding more dramatic than necessary. But he had to admit that it was something shocking, especially since it came from Shin-chan.

“D-don’t get the wrong idea! It was merely a thought. You don’t have to—“

Before Midorima had the chance to finish, Takao had already scooted closer. Eyes slanted, he said softly, “Well, Shin-chan, if you let me I might not be able to control myself. Are you okay with that?”

Midorima went over it quickly, but he knew that however long he pondered on about it, one thing was for sure. “If it’s you, then I don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' ooc with Shin-chan over there (◕⌓◕;)


	49. Wish

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 

It’s nice like this, Takao thinks as he and Midorima sit there on top of that hill they frequented. The place always gave a nice view of the city tops and an even finer view of the sky. Takao loved this place. It was _their_ place. And hopefully, Shin-chan loved it, too.

Resting his back on the cool grass, Takao stretches his arms up, spreading his palms out as though he’s trying to reach for the stars. It’s like this for a moment, until something catches his eye. Then Takao quickly sits up and tugs at Midorima's arm, to which the other grunts at in slight irate at the sudden action.

“Shin-chan, make a wish!” Takao announces, pointing up.

“Takao, that’s an airplane,” the other replies simply. Obviously.

Takao’s enthusiasm deflates in an instant when he realizes that Shin-chan’s right, “Oh, it is.”

“Can’t you tell?” Takao doesn’t respond to this. Instead he lies back down his old position and continues to gaze at the stars.

“Ah, well I don’t need to wish on a star anyway. Wanna know why?”

“Do as you like.” As if Takao isn’t going to tell anyway.

“Because my wish already came true. It’s for us to always be together!”

This is the part where Midorima is supposed to say something contradictory, but he knows that Takao’s right and only gives a small smile.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact:** this hill I mention is a headcanon of mine that's also in a bunch of my other MDTK stories too! (If I were to animate MidoTaka's love lives, this hill would always be there haha). This story by the way was inspired by the song Airplanes. Also, very random but oh my gosh. Every time I read the word 'wish' I hear it in Shougo Sena's voice and see him doing that cheesy hand gesture! 
> 
> Ahhh one more chapter!


	50. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy TakaMido day! [10/6] I had actually already posted this yesterday, when I realized the date and immediately deleted it hahaha! I thought now would be suitable.

**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: G**

 

When Takao looks at Midorima one time, everything from day one up until the point they are today surfaces and all the feelings from then and now course through his veins like an electric current. He takes in every sight of Midorima, head to toe, each of the taller boy’s features unlocking a memory from the depths of his mind. Takao glances over to those taped fingers and remembers their endless practices and the way he would just tilt his chin up when he would lean down to kiss him. And those evergreen eyes. How they looked so cold and distant, but also how they warmed up after a touch or two. And those pretty lashes…and long nose…and that jawline…and this beautiful creature was his’, and at the same time he was Midorima’s.

This fact, like he’s knowing it for the first time again, makes his stomach do flips and heart flutter with joy.  Takao brings a hand to his chest, as if he’s trying to calm his speeding heart down.

“Ahhh, Shin-chan,” Takao says breathily, exhilarated.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I’m feeling it, Shin-chan.” Midorima raises a brow in question when Takao turns to him. Takao cracks a smile. “I’m…falling in love with you all over again…”

It’s silent for a while and Takao starts to feel nervy. Was it too weird? Too out of the blue? But Shin-chan’s expression softens. “I fall in love with you again every day.”

The nerves are gone when Takao looks up. “I’m glad.”

_Every day is a long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys, I reached my quota and I guess this is it for this little collection. I’ve been at this since 2013 and it’s been so much fun sharing all of these with you. I want to thank everyone who has stayed in tune, who has given kudos, and who has given this collection a shot. To **puruku** , **Yoko_Fujioka** , **C.A** , **sammycrusinix** , **Runidesu** , **KatieKaboom713** , **DanniT** , **merrie18** , **Jmetropolis** , thank you all so much for taking time in commenting! I’m happy to know that my stories gave you feels even for just a while (I thought I’d mention you guys since I wasn’t really able to thank you individually ;v; ) And to **LOSTstigma** , who had translated a few chapters from here, you are amazing. Thank you for sharing this with your community. It is such an honour (◡‿◡✿) 
> 
> Once again, thank you! I am so grateful for everyone’s support. I hope you enjoyed _Citrus_ as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
>  _– Perryels_
> 
> (ps. If you ever need anyone to MidoTakaMido with, my [inbox](http://md0rma.tumblr.com/ask) is always open ♥)


End file.
